


The Transylvanian Affair: Part One

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, healthy, happy, innocent couple proclaim their love for each other and decide to go on a travel to an old friend to announce their engagement with their 'younger friend'. However, a flat tire interrupts their journey, making them apprehensive and uneasy and decide to get help from a bunch of strange characters their younger friend can relate to. Will they be able to get out in time and still remain faithful to each other? I own my characters, some are owned by friends, and many others are owned by the Great and Powerful Richard O'Brien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rice filled the air as a couple stood in front of a group of people outside a church. Wedding bells were ringing as the bride and groom left the church with more rice filling the air as they left and a couple of men came to take photographs. There was also a woman in a pink dress with a white hat with flowers in her hands as she left with a man with dark brown hair and glasses, wearing a tux. With them was a younger adult woman who wore a similar suit, only in a soft red color.

The bride and groom centered with their family as the men took their pictures and smiled for the happiest day of their lives. Behind the bride and groom however, there were the church members, of an old spinster woman, an American Gothic couple, the pastor who married them and a young girl in a garland green dress and her hair all curled up, who many assumed she was the pastor’s daughter. As the photographer snapped a picture, the groom gave a sweet kiss to his blushing bride and everyone laughed in sheer happiness.

The groom named Ralph Hapschatt spotted his best man, best friend since junior high school, Brad Majors. They talked of the ceremony and how Brad was happy for his engagement and marriage to Betty Munroe. 

"Okay you guys, this is it!" Betty the bride called as she turned around and threw her bouquet for the other bridesmaids have a chance.

The girls all jumped and reached for the bouquet. However, the pink bridesmaid caught it and clutched it. "I got it! I got it!" she chanted, jumping up and down. "I GOT IT!"

"Hey pal, looks like it could be your turn next." Ralph teased Brad, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

Brad smiled and did the same. "Who knows?" he said with a smile.

The limo drove up to take Ralph and Betty away on their honeymoon. The honking alerted Ralph which made him walk off to collect Betty. Brad smiled at them, then got into deep thought as Ralph suggested since he had dated the pink bridesmaid for a while in school, that this could be his big chance to propose to her and have their own home of happiness in the town of Denton. The couple got in the car to take off to their new homes and lives together as the other people of the wedding cheered for them and chased them.

"Oh, I always cry at weddings," one of the older women said to her husband.

The young adult woman in red turned to the church as she saw that the pastor and his daughter were heading inside, but the farmer couple was still out. Something about them still seemed oddly familiar to her. She noticed how her eyes were emerald green like the woman, but wondered if it was coincidence or fate. They looked puzzled about her themselves, but didn't make note of it as much as she did and continued keeping their eyes forward. 

"Oh, Brad, didn't Betty just look so radiantly beautiful?" the pink woman asked, clutching the boquet she won. "I can't believe just an hour ago she was plain old Betty Munroe, and now she's Mrs. Ralph Hapschatt" She beamed brightly, looking up at him.

"Yes, Janet, Ralph's a lucky guy," Brad said, shyly, walking with her as their young guest stayed behind, not interested in them. 

The girl turned back to them as they seemed to have a deep moment together now.

"Hey, Janet." Brad spoke up.

"Yes, Brad?" Janet asked.

"I got something to say," I, I...I really like the skillful way, you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet."

"Oh, Brad." Janet blushed, looking away sheepishly.

Their guest, named Miracle glanced at them, then rolled her eyes as they were going to have a lovey dovey moment. She then sat on the church steps as the farmers chanted their names as they sang their mushy song together. Miracle even threw off her hat as she waited for this song to be over as the thunder rumbled and the farmers chorused with them for unknown reasons. Brad even got to the doors and drew a heart from chalk in his pocket as the spinster and pastor's daughter were now out of the church and watching mindlessly at the eccentric couple. Brad was even down on one knee and surprised Janet with an engagement ring that he must've bought on his way to the wedding like he had planned this since he got up in the morning. 

Miracle followed them inside as Janet looked at the ring in awe and it's better than Betty Munroe had. Miracle was very bored of this and she sat in one of the church seats as Brad and Janet kept expressing their love together like fools as the church was preparing now for a funeral. 

"I love you..." Brad and Janet said together slowly, as they leaned for a kiss with the group watching. 

Miracle groaned and buried her face in her hands. She was bored, unimpressed and embarrassed. Not to mention Brad mentioned that they should announce their engagement to their science teacher, Dr. Everett Scott, where they first met during one of his science exams.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, that night, rain poured against the windshield as Brad was driving his car to venture their way to Dr. Scott's place. Janet was eating some chocolate while Miracle was in the back, staring out the window. She loved the rain, but knew if she stuck her head out to enjoy it, her mother, Janet, would not be happy. Janet offered some of her candy to Brad, but he gently shook his head and continued to drive, she continued to eat as she heard rough vrooming and looked out the window to see a motorcyclist.

Janet was nervous at first, but a bit nit-picky." God, that's the third motorcyclist that's passed us!" she shrieked, then sounded critical. "They certainly take matters into their own hands."

"Yes Janet, life's pretty cheap to that type," Brad gripped the steering wheel, then looked back at Miracle. "Don't let me ever catch you riding on a motorcycle with a boy, Miracle."

'You won't stop me, I want to try that at least once'. Miracle thought to herself. 

Brad grew from confident, then shrunk nervous as he saw they were driving into a dead end. 

"What's the matter?" Janet asked.

"Looks like we took a wrong turn at that fork in the road a few miles back." Brad remarked, turning the car around. 

"Then where did those motorcycles come from?"

Brad stopped a moment from that question, turning back and the car shook a bit with a bang noise. 

"What was that bang!?" Janet cried.

Brad growled as he looked out the window and saw their tire had gotten flat. "Dammit! I knew I should've gotten that spare tire fixed!" he growled, slapping the wheel. "You and Miracle stay warm and I'll go look for help."

"Where will you go?"Janet asked. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

Brad stopped to think for a minute. He then remembered something and turned to Janet.

"Didn't we pass a castle a few miles back? Maybe they have a telephone we can use."

"I'm going with you." Janet put her things away and grabbed the first thing she could find since she didn't have an umbrella with her. "Miracle, stay in the car."

"Oh darling, it's not worth us both getting wet." Brad simply said.

"I'm coming with you, besides, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman and you'll never come back again."

Brad chuckled as he opened his door and Janet grabbed her newspaper over her head to keep dry. 

They both went out, but Miracle refused to stay inside and out of it. "You can't leave me in the car!" she rebelled, opening her door. "That castle looks awesome!" she opened the door and followed them as they safely went to the castle gate.

Janet looked back at Miracle, sighing and frowning. She then took Miracle's hand with her free hand keeping the paper on her head. They came up to a sign reading: Enter At Your Own Risk!! Brad and Janet eyed each other nervously and walked inside as lightning flashed. Brad and Janet saw a light over at the Frankenstein place. It looked a lot like something from a science fiction movie as they drew closer and closer. More motorcyclists drove by them and they must've been headed in the same direction. 

Miracle looked in the distance and saw a stringy blonde haired hunchbacked male singing a verse to himself. No one could hear it, but somehow, Miracle knew what he was singing and sang with him about darkness going down the river of night’s dreaming. Brad was surprised by Miracle's singing, but they kept going closer. Sure, it wasn't Dr. Scott's place, but this would have to do for now. It seemed that fortune had smiled down upon Brad, Janet and Miracle, and the three of them had found the help they had been looking for. Or have they?

Brad rang the doorbell, Janet folded and put away the newspaper and straightened out her hair and skirt, and Miracle merely wrung her hair so it wouldn’t drip. She had a small smile on her face, she liked the rain and thunderstorms didn't affect her much. She looked at the castle, finding it very fascinating from the style. 

"Oh, Brad, I'm so frightened!" Janet gasped.

"It's okay, Janet." Brad said to her as he took off his glasses to dry them.

The door creaked open and the family was introduced to the hunchbacked man from earlier that Miracle had seen from the window. He looked very familiar to her somehow. Brad introduced the man to himself, Janet and Miracle, then stated their business. The man glanced at Miracle, then back at the couple, not sure of what to say to them. 

"You're wet." The man simply said.

"Yes," Janet looked at him strangely like he was an idiot. "It's raining outside."

"Yes." Brad agreed.

"Yes," the man echoed as a flash of lightning illuminated his face, then opened the door more to let them in. "I believe you three better come inside?" he smiled at them to show them he meant no harm.

'You're too kind." Janet smiled, following her fiancée in the strange house.

Miracle looked around as they walked, her smile growing even more. It was pretty cool décor, her eyes filled with intrigue, a clock was heard ticking. Miracle ignored the conversation between the man and her parents, but snapped to attention as she heard wicked cackling. 

"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" a red-headed woman in a maid uniform cackled, sliding down the stairs banister and throwing a feather duster to the man beside her. 

Miracle's eyes widened as the woman had a strong resemblance to her. Her eyes were green too. The couple sang about time warps and pushed Miracle, Brad and Janet in the room where there were similarly dressed people in tuxes and colorful apparel of clothing. There was even a slender woman in a golden tailcoat with matching hat with short pink hair and joined them in their dance.

Beside her was a young girl about Miracle's age, wearing a lightning streaked tiara with dark brown hair tied in a silky ponytail and dressed like the other people in their tuxes. Brad enjoyed the song, Janet looked annoyed, and Miracle seemed interested as everyone jumped to the left, took a step to the right, put their hands on their hips and do pelvic thrusts. Miracle really wanted to join in on the song, but Janet wouldn't allow her to, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder and not wanting her to join the dancing group because she was scared.

Everyone continued to dance, and let the tap dancer take a solo, but she spun so hard that she fell. She put her hat back on and they did one last verse of the dance and song together, and suddenly, they all fell to the floor like they were collapsing from exhaustion. This must’ve been a private party, making Brad and Janet feel insecure and unwanted. They stepped back to the shut back doors. Since they were done, this was probably a good chance to call or ask for help. The girl that was Miracle's age came back and put on a black button that appeared to have a symbol of red lips on them, she saw everyone down on the floor, and let herself drop with them.

"Brad, say something!" Janet whispered.

Brad paused for a moment and looked at all of them. "Say!" he called, getting their attention. "Any of you folks know the Madison?"

Janet groaned at that question. She then turned back to him, stepping back and smiling anxiously at the crowd. "Brad, let's get out of here."

Brad and Janet gently bickered with each other backing up against the doors as they opened and an elevator came down, slowly. Janet even pulled Miracle back as it looked as the party-goers were heading toward her. Brad watched them rise up too and kept her secure so the boys wouldn't come near her. He might've not been her biological father, but he was still protective of her like any dominant male would a teenage girl. Miracle however, in contrast, was annoyed with being pulled back and didn't want to leave yet. She even heard some noises behind them and turned to see the elevator coming down with some foot tapping to the tunes incoming as some of the party guests clapped to the tune of the song. 

"Look, I'm cold, and wet, and just plain scared!" Janet cried, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"I'm here," Brad smirked, looking smug." There's nothing to worry about."

Janet looked behind him and saw the figure in the elevator turn to face them. She let out a Banshee scream and fainted slowly and dramatically from the figure that looked as though he, or at least maybe he was a he, was a vampire, he had a very pale white face with ruby red lips. The figure then came before everyone, throwing off his cloak to reveal he was a transvestite from a place he liked to call Transsexual, Transylvania. His deep, velvet singing voice really attracted them, though they were still anxious to leave, Miracle wasn't sure how to feel around him.

"I'm glad we caught you at home," Brad told the transvestite as he went to get a cup of water. "Could we use your phone? We're all in a bit of a hurry."

"Right." Janet agreed with a friendly smile.

"We'll just say where we are and head back to the car," Brad added. "We wouldn't want to be any worry."

The transvestite smirked, then splashed water against a dark-haired young teenage girl who seemed to have been hiding from everything. The transvestite then told them not to panic as he kept singing about himself and invited them up to the lab to check out his newest project. Miracle wanted to look at the transvestite more, but Janet would’ve shouted at her, however, Miracle managed to get out of her mother’s grip. The transvestite then left them and the group of people and went up the elevator to go up his lab as he had mentioned and would wait for them there and left the guests in the care of his personal servants.


	3. Chapter 3

As the transvestite left to his lab, Brad, Janet and Miracle were encountered by a few of the strange characters of the castle they were visiting. The dark-haired girl around Miracle’s age pointed to a soaking Brad, Janet, and Miracle, making the hunchbacked male, maid female and pink haired female step forward and dry them up. The pink-haired girl watched as the remaining residents dried the family and took their clothes from them as they were soaking from the rain outside. 

“Brad!” Janet exclaimed, aghast that someone would undress her.

“It’s alright Janet,” Brad replied as he was getting undressed himself. “We’ll just play along for now and pull our aces when the time is right.” He then glanced at Miracle, who was looking calm as she was undressed by the pink-haired girl.

The pink-haired girl looked slightly surprised and impressed by Miracle’s underclothes. “You have good taste.” She complimented.

Instead of a bra and underskirt like Janet, Miracle was wearing a pair of lacy black underwear and a top of dark fabric to cover her chest a bit over her stomach is slightly see-through. She seemed calm and offered a small smile. “Thank you.” She said, softly.

“C-Careful Aunty Columbia, not so rough, Uncle Riff Raff, Aunt Magenta, I saw that!” the dark-haired girl said in a shaky tone of voice. She then went to the blonde girl. “I’m sorry; they are just so strange…”

“It is okay,” Miracle shrugged with a smile. “I feel fine this vay.” She sounded happy that a girl her age group was actually talking to her.

Janet tried to cover her stomach, not wanting to show it, especially in front of a bunch of strangers. 

“You’re very lucky to go up and visit Frank’s laboratory,” Columbia commented, collecting the clothes with the girl. “Some people would give their right arm for the privilege!”

“People like you?” Brad asked.

Columbia laughed, and then dropped their clothes. “I’ve seen it!”

Magenta grinned at them and pushed Brad and Janet, not allowing them to come after their discarded clothes. They all met Riff Raff as he was at the elevator, drinking a bottle of booze as the clock chimed once more. Has it really been an hour already? 

The dark-haired girl wanted to give the clothes back to the kind strangers, but Magenta grabbed her wrist and shoved her in with the others. “Come along, Little Precious, your father doesn’t like to be kept vaiting,” Magenta elbowed her with the guests. “SHIFT IT!” 

“Claustrophobia kicking in…” the dark-haired girl wheezed.

Riff Raff dropped the bottle once he had a glass full of the drink. He then joined them inside the elevator to go up to the lab as instructed. 

Vhat a vaste of vine, Miracle thought to herself, seeing the bottle mess. Her emerald eyes widened as they were going into a pink laboratory, ignoring Brad and Janet’s conversations with Riff Raff and Columbia about Frank. 

Magenta pushed everyone out as the dark-haired girl went out and caught some fresh air. She looked a little sick to be pushed to the back surrounded by closed spaces. Riff Raff approached Frank, now wearing a green lab coat and holding pink gloves. He looked more serious than he had when he sang for everyone as the party-goers were standing over top of them, watching and waiting. 

“Magenta, Columbia,” Frank called to the girls; both came from their names called. “Go assist Riff Raff.” He added as the strange man handed the glass of alcohol to him.

“Daddy?” Little Precious called.

“It’s Dr. Furter when you’re in the lab, darling.” Frank said to his apparent daughter.

Little Precious nodded and looked back at him. “Dr. Furter, what shall I do?”

“Who are these strange creatures?” Frank glanced at Brad and Janet, then looked down at her.

Brad stepped forward and held out a hand for a handshake. “I’m Brad Majors, this is my fiancée, Janet Viess--“ he starts, only to be interrupted by Janet herself. 

“Weiss.” She corrected.

“Weiss,” Brad continued, sheepishly. “And this is our daughter, Miracle Majors.” 

Miracle gave a small bob. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Furter.” She said, politely.

Frank happily took Janet’s hand and kissing the back of it, sending chills all around her body and goosebumps on the outside. “Enchante,” he told her, making her giggle. He giggled himself, seeing the guests half-naked and grabbed a handful of lab coats. “What charming under clothe you both have, but put these on, they’ll make you feel less—“

“Naked?” Little Precious interrupted.

“Vulnerable.” Frank darted his eyes at her.

“Same thing.” Little Precious insisted.

“Yes, that’s lovely dear, now beat it!” Frank growled, pushing Little Precious to the back part of the room with the other adults.

Janet put the lab coat on right away, happy for something to cover herself up with. Brad did as well, only he did it so it would be more respectful. Miracle looked at the lab coat and shrugged. She slipped it on, but didn’t bother to fasten it up. She frowned lightly at the way Frank treated LP. 

LP stood with her Aunt Columbia and Aunt Magenta as Frank continued to flirt with Brad and Janet. The Transylvanians looked very anxious to see what they were brought to see this year, their favorite time of the year, Frank’s convention. If you were Transylvanian and did not attend a convention of Frank’s, then frankly, you’d be better off dead. 

Riff Raff came to LP as she looked up at him. “Did the bastard hurt you?” he asked, referring to her father.

“N-Not so much, Uncle Riff Raff,” LP replied. “I’ll be okay.”

“Is everything in order?” Riff Raff asked the girls once Frank asked Brad if he had any tattoos. 

Magenta and Columbia nodded.

Riff Raff then went right to Frank, that was when Janet began to blush. “Everything is in readiness, Master, we merely await your word.” He told the estranged master of the castle.

Frank didn’t like to be interrupted, but he was amused about everything being ready. He shoved his martini glass into Riff Raff’s face, then went to the microphone to direct everyone’s attention to him. Janet clung to Brad as he looked to where Frank was standing. 

Miracle looked toward the blonde man, not really interested in hearing a speech, but seeming like she was. Man, this person must love to hear his own voice… Vonder who that man is? She thinks to herself.

LP wasn’t paying much attention herself. Magenta and Columbia were the ones who had to help while Riff Raff did most of the work. She wasn’t even sure what was going on tonight, she was just told throughout the day when they got home it was to prepare for the convention, she was going to be given a surprise, which was mostly for her father. LP knew her father was interested in creating life and he mentioned creating a beautiful creature. This made LP wonder if Frank was going to build her a mother.

LP’s mother abandoned her and Frank when LP was very young and barely remembered anything. She had her aunts, but they weren’t the mothers she had wanted. Magenta mostly wanted to be LP’s godmother because she once had a child, but she and Riff Raff never told LP what happened. LP thought maybe Riff Raff was the baby’s father, but the Vitus family has a horrendous history of inbreeding and could be punished for such acts. 

Frank barked orders to Riff Raff as the lights grew dim and there were flashing lights as LP turned to see that everyone stared at the tank filled with water with a mummified body inside. LP covered her eyes as the lights were too much for her and Frank was eager to bring the creature to life before everyone’s eyes. 

“Oh, Brad!” Janet cried.

“It’s alright, Janet!” Brad said in a defensive tone.

Miracle looked intrigued at the lightning. Her eyes widening as her mouth dropped open. She was still disgusted at how Frank seemed to treat his staff, but this thing that was happening was quite interesting. The lights worked their magic, even Magenta seemed surprised of some sort, and her eyes were wider than usual.

LP stared with shock, fear and curiosity all at once. All Riff Raff did was lower the machines with red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet coloring to go into the tank. Frank twisted the knobs to make the colors go in and there was a whirring noise. The mummified body was glowing and Janet could’ve sworn she had seen the body’s skeleton from inside the bandages! All Brad did was stare, slack-jawed. The power stopped and Frank took a closer look as the body’s hands shook up and grabbed the ends of the tank, pulling itself upward. Frank came close and LP walked to swipe off the face bandages to see the newest member of the castle family. It revealed to be a tanned face with a flock of messy blonde hair.

“That’s not a mother!” LP cried in sheer disappointment.

Frank was so engrossed to see his creation for the first time, face-to-face. “Oh, Rocky!” he cried, ready to personally take care of him for the rest of his life.

“Rocky?” LP turned to her father.

“Little Precious, meet Daddy’s new little playmate!” Frank grinned, never taking his eyes off Rocky.

Brad and Janet blinked in surprise. Miracle’s mouth dropped open. Frank must’ve been a genius to find a way to bring life. Rocky reached up and grabbed the tap thing as Riff manically laughed and cranked Rocky back up to the ceiling as he sang about his Sword of Damocles life. 

The monster creation man looked a little apprehensive. He looked around as he was very high up and looked a little terrified, worried he would fall and get hurt or something, like a child on an extreme roller coaster. 

“You, idiot!” Frank snarled, giving Riff a swift kick in his delicate back. Normally, Frank’s kicks weren’t so bad, but then again, Frank had worn black stiletto heels on that could poke holes if Frank wasn’t too careful.

Riff growled and mumbled at Frank as he waited for Rocky to come back down so he could have Rocky all to himself tonight after his guests would go back home. Riff then made Rocky come back down, allowing Magenta and Columbia to unwrap him of the gauze as the Transylvanians and LP sang along to Rocky’s song. Brad looked shocked and amazed that Frank could accomplish in creating such a being, Janet looked rather bloodthirsty for Rocky’s blood if you know what I mean, and Miracle looked very awestruck. 

As Rocky was unwrapped, he continued singing and started to run as Frank started to chase him. He looked frightened of being chased by such a person. Brad moved his fiancée and Miracle slightly more out of the way so none of them would be knocked down. Miracle, catching onto Brad’s drift helped LP get out of the way too. LP buried her face as she turned red as Columbia’s hair as Frank was screaming out toward Rocky and eager to stalk his prey, never giving up, even when he tripped a few times. This was so weird and embarrassing; LP went to hide behind Brad, clinging onto him as if he were her human shield. Rocky came to the Transylvanians, still running for his life as Frank stumbled and caught him sitting on his tank, looking shamed slightly.

“Well, really!” Frank snapped to his creation. “That’s no way to behave on your first day out!”

Rocky slumped his shoulders and bowed his head. He looked just like a child in trouble with his mother.

Frank felt guilty instantly for making Rocky unhappy and clung onto his leg. “But, since you’re such an exceptional beauty, I’m pleased to make an exception.”

LP couldn’t believe her ears once Frank let Rocky get away from punishment and further scolding since he was such an ‘exceptional beauty’. She then walked away as Magenta, Columbia and Riff Raff joined Frank in praising of Rocky’s beauty. Each of them gave compliments, though Columbia seemed to be not as enthusiastic as the others. She had told Frank she found Rocky to be merely okay. 

Frank got mad at his wonderful creation only being called ‘okay’, so he pulled Rocky over to Brad, Janet, Miracle and LP. “What do you think of him?” he asked, wanting more praise.

Brad wasn’t sure what to say.

Miracle gave a slightly louder reply, though it was quiet through her wonderment. “Amazing,” she informed, more about how he was made, but it could’ve counted as a way of how Rocky himself was.

Janet, afraid of what they would think of her, glanced at Brad. “I don’t like men with too many muscles.” 

Before LP could give a response to her father, Frank stared at Janet and Rocky. How dare Janet say such a thing. “I didn’t make him for YOU!” he growled in the sandy blonde woman’s face, startling her. Frank then walked off with Rocky to a red blanket covered set as the Transylvanians clapped for him. Classic Frank. “He carries the Charles Atlas Seal of Approval!” 

Frank threw off the cloth to reveal it was exercise equipment. He had anticipated this for a while and was eager to whip Rocky into shape. LP felt sick to her stomach, unhappy that Rocky was given a lot of attention. She looked at herself in a tiny hand mirror and flexed her dainty arms. No muscles, no blonde hair, no tan. What could she be to her father? LP sniffled, and then went to a corner to hug herself as Frank continued to praise Rocky with Columbia’s help despite her comment.

Miracle went to comfort LP, but was pulled back by Brad who shook his head. She frowned, but knew if she disobeyed now, she would end up shut in her room. Janet jolted as a light started to flash and an alarm started to beep. 

Columbia looked up and grinned. “EDDIE!” she exclaimed, rushing to the now open freezer.

LP jolted and turned to see the freezer opening, showing a tubby figure on a motorcycle. “Uncle Eddie?” she said to herself as the Transylvanians panicked in surprise and hysteria as the figure known as Eddie came out, dropping his helmet and glasses. “I thought he was grounded for life!”

Eddie played his saxophone and sang a rock and roll song about Columbia. The Transylvanians danced, almost as though Eddie’s song was a lot more interesting and catchier than Frank’s sweet transvestite song. Magenta and Riff Raff took each other’s hands and danced in the freezer, joining in the song. LP even got in the spirit, finding a Transylvanian conventionalist her age and danced with him. Eddie even sang to Janet as she silently was flattered, and Rocky was getting into the music like everybody else, but Frank had finally had enough of Eddie’s nonsense.

Miracle looked at Eddie’s bike with extreme awe, stepping away from Brad. Eddie saw her and looked at Columbia. He gave a small grin and she nodded, and then lifted Miracle on the bike before climbing on himself to ride around the lab, still singing. Miracle clung to him so she wouldn’t fall with her face alight from excitement. Brad looked shocked as Columbia giggled. 

Frank broke in the freezer, gripping his ice pic, ready to finish his problems with Eddie once and for all. Eddie saw Frank come to him, terrified of the crazed grin on his face. Eddie screamed for his dear life, Columbia did too, terrified of what would become of her boyfriend.

“Daddy, no!” LP clung onto her father’s ankles to slow him down.

“LP, get off!” Frank barked at her.

“DADDY!” LP squeezed harder.

Frank turned to her, kicked her in the stomach, forcing her against the door as Eddie ran to it with Frank chasing him to brutally murder him. 

“Daddy…” LP moaned in pain.

“You will not interfere, Magenta, hold her down!” Frank demanded, going into the freezer to cut Eddie into pieces.

Magenta did as told, holding LP’s hands behind her back with brute force. Columbia watched in horror of Eddie being killed before her very eyes. Rocky rattled against the elevator, Janet cringed in Brad’s chest, Brad turned his face away from the horrifying scene, even with his eyes clenched shut, Columbia screamed, Miracle was nearly about to cry. Miracle had only known that man for like three minutes, but he was still interesting, she couldn’t believe he was now dead. 

Frank came from the freezer with his gloves all bloody with an eerie grin. He gave a charming smile to his guests to lighten up the mood and tension. “One from the vaults.” He joked, making some laugh. He then put his hands to Magenta’s face to make her take the gloves off and dispose of them for him.

LP cupped her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach. She hated blood and it was even worse that Magenta balled them up to wash them later. She and Riff Raff looked very emotionless after Eddie’s sudden murder and death. 

“LP, are you okay?” Frank asked his ailing daughter.

“Well, I-“ LP was about to answer, but she was interrupted by the elevator gate shaking.

“Oh!” Frank had forgotten he left Rocky in there and went after him. “Baby!” 

LP moaned again, feeling ignored for her need of attention. Frank and Rocky then made up after Rocky once again used his charm and beauty to weasel out of any punishment Frank could lash out on him. Frank slipped off his coat and went to link arms with Rocky and spend the evening with him, as Columbia was very disappointed. Both in not being able to have Frank’s love tonight and that Eddie was now no more. The Transylvanians now knew it was time to go back where they came from and to see Frank again next year. 

“I’ll get these people to their rooms.” Columbia said quickly, still shaken from Eddie’s death. 

“Poor Aunty Columbia,” LP sighed, then went to Miracle. “Here, I’ll show you a room while Aunty Columbia takes your….parents…”


	4. Chapter 4

Brad and Janet were then pulled off by Columbia to get to the rooms they would be staying in, separate rooms. Columbia slowly schooled her features into a forced, emotionless look. She got a cotton pink robe for Janet and a blue one for Brad. Miracle followed LP to a room as Columbia took care of her parents. Miracle gave LP a tiny, comforting smile. Instead of hugging the girl as they walked to where the room she would stay, she placed her hand in hers, and squeezed.

“Are you okay?” Miracle asked her accent thicker from the nerves.

LP turned to her. “Fine, why do you ask?” she asked in a shaky tone, like she was worried Miracle was going to hurt her. LP’s eyes then widened as she passed Riff Raff and Magenta glancing at the monitor in Janet’s room.

Riff noticed her gaze and put a finger to his mouth to hush her.

LP nodded, then took Miracle away from their spot and went to a guest room. “You’ll stay here,” LP opened the door to a purple room in contrast to Brad’s blue and Janet’s pink. Same room, different color, cheap castle. “Well, good night.” LP handed a purple robe, quickly shut the door and bumped into her father, but saw him wearing a blue robe with glasses like Brad’s and a wig to match Brad’s hair in his hands. She knew her father anywhere. “Daddy, what’re you—“

“Shush,” Frank hushed her in his natural voice. “Go to sleep now, Daddy has business to attend to.”

LP nodded, then went to her bedroom, not noticing Miracle’s door was open to a crack, like she was observing Frank’s paternal instincts toward his own daughter. Miracle blinked from where she could see the hallway. Her emerald eyes widened, how could anyone treat their child like that? What is he doing? She thinks to herself. Her fingers combed through her hair to make sure there were no knots; thankfully her hair was barely ever knotted. On the thoughts of parents as well, she found herself wondering about how she was so different from Brad and Janet, and how similar the two servants seemed.

Riff Raff and Magenta were cleaning the remains of the lab after locking Eddie in the freezer. The siblings craved lust since it had been so long since last time, Magenta looked at her brother, then at Rocky as he was sleeping after his ‘experience’ with his creator. Riff Raff looked at him, then Magenta, she gestured that she wanted to be alone with him. Riff got the message and decided to scare Rocky out of the room so the two could be alone. Riff scared Rocky with the candelabra, making the muscleman run and scream with fear, breaking his chains, looking like a startled child. Both siblings laughed as Rocky was gone and had escaped, allowing them to perform their sacred sign together which was seen as a strange custom to their new home. Rocky ran outside, he had to get away from all these horrible people.

Miracle got back into her bed and started to hum a Transylvanian tune, though, she didn’t know where she had heard it. Speaking of which, LP had the same tune ringing in her head and ears. She looked all around her bedroom to see posters from her homeland in Transylvania, which was actually not on Earth. She walked up to a poster of her father, as he was a sex symbol back home. LP pulled a switch on her monitor to locate the source of the lullaby in her head, passing Riff Raff and Magenta preforming the Transylvanian sign, or as Transylvanians her age called it ‘elbow sex’, Janet in her room crying for Brad, and finally LP saw Miracle in her room, singing the old lullaby. LP found herself singing along to it, her grandmother used to sing it to her when her father was busy doing other things in her spare time, and Magenta occasionally sang it to her, but nearly choked in tears before she could finish it.

“Moonlight cups your gentle face  
A mother’s wish for love and grace  
Little one, you are bright as May  
I love you more than words can say”

Miracle continued to sing the lullaby. Tears started to leak from her eyes. She didn’t know where she heard it, but she missed the person who had sung it to her, though she didn’t know why she did. Other than the sadness, it was also a sweet tune. 

LP left her room to look for Miracle as she sang the lullaby of her home world. It surprised LP to hear an Earthling sing it. She walked along, singing the second verse of the lullaby. LP sniffled once she heard the song and started crying too once she knocked on Miracle’s door, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Sure, her grandmother wasn’t the most maternal one around to anyone who wasn’t her own son, but LP missed hearing the song when she’d visit her grandmother and her father would just send her to bed without another word. 

“Little girl?” LP knocked on the door, finally choking back tears to get to Miracle.

“Come in,” Miracle sniffled quietly and wiped her eyes. She spoke softly, but clearly. She would’ve answered the door, but she felt if she answered with tears on her face, it would count as disrespectful. She took the time for the door to open to wipe her face clean. “Yes?” she asked softly once LP entered the room.

“I heard you singing the Transylvanian lullaby,” LP said, coming closer and sitting next to Miracle on the bed. “How on Tr-….The world could you have known that song?” she looked into her deep, green eyes, but not as green as Frank’s. LP heard the monitor in Brad’s new room go off, and LP shut the door so the two would have quiet and privacy.

Miracle gave a watery smile. “I don’t know who, but somevon sang it to me vhen I vas very young, I remember the song, but not who did it.” She said, quietly.

“Hasn’t your mother?” LP asked, scooting closer. “You know, you don’t look much like those people, Brad Majors and Janet Weiss, you look like Uncle Riff Raff and Aunt Magenta…” LP’s eyes squinted slightly at Miracle’s appearance. Miracle was the perfect image of being a child from Riff Raff and Magenta, that LP wondered if she could be their child. The transvestite’s daughter tilted her head at the blonde girl. “Are you adopted?”

“I don’t know,” Miracle said, looking contemplative. “It vould explain vhy I don’t look anything like them…. But, really Riff Raff and Magenta are they called?” she asked, smiling a little.

“Yes,” LP nodded. “I understand those names are strange, but… Can you keep a secret?” the girl bit her lip, taking the other girl’s hands. “This is important, my Daddy can’t know I told you or else I’d be grounded until the day I die. It’s very crucial, I was told to never tell anyone, but you seem trustworthy—“ LP rambled. She always rambled under pressure.

Miracle put her hand gently on LP’s hand. “I promise to keep it a secret.” She gave a tiny smile to show she could be trusted.

LP smiled back and took a deep breath, pushing her square-shaped glasses back. “Okay,” she swallowed hard. “My Uncle Riff Raff, Aunt Magenta, Daddy and I are all aliens. We came from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. That’s what my Daddy was singing earlier, we came to your planet, well, I’m not sure why Aunt Magenta and Uncle Riff Raff came along, probably to protect me, since I’m a royal. My Daddy’s the prince of our planet, and my Nana is the Old Queen. Daddy wanted to come to a weaker planet to take over and make the creatures become more like us, cross-dressers as you would call them, and cannibals, no offense, but Earth people aren’t the smartest in the universe, so Daddy thought it would be good, and since my Nana was too busy to govern the planet, she made me come with him, and to be honest, I’d rather be with my Daddy and godparents than be alone with my Nana.”

Miracle didn’t seem overly surprised. She often felt otherworldly and so she didn’t have a problem with other planets. “That’s okay, I don’t mind you’re from another planet.” She said softly with a smile.

LP felt a little calmer. She smiled and hugged Miracle as she heard heels click down the tiled floor outside the door. Frank had broken open the door, surprising the girls.

“Daddy!” LP cried.

“Come along,” Frank reached and grabbed his daughter’s hand tightly and dragged her out with him. “Rocky’s loose on the castle grounds and it’s all YOUR fault!” Frank then snarled at Riff Raff.

“Master!” Riff Raff cried, sounding fearful.

Frank then took out his whip, forcing Riff and LP in the elevator with him while Brad stood there. Brad turned to Miracle. “What did that girl do to you?” he asked, sounding protective. “Did she try to move in on you?!”

Miracle seemed worried for Riff and LP, but looked up at Brad in annoyance. “No, she didn’t, she came to talk to me.” She told him, following after the others. She was worried for LP and worried about Riff Raff, her potential father, as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Riff grunted once the elevator went up to the lab where Rocky was supposed to be kept until for a later time. As the gate opened, Riff rushed as quickly as he could outside the elevator since Frank had his whip with him. 

“Mercy!” Riff Raff screamed, but fell to his knees once the whip struck his back, making Brad and Miracle cringe for him.

“How did it happen?” Frank snarled, lashing out again. “I trusted you to be watching!”

“I was only away for a minute, Master…” Riff mumbled, quietly praying the pain would stop as soon as possible.

“Well, see if you can find him on the monitors!” Frank whipped a couple more times. He was very angered with his not-so faithful handyman, then he felt a disturbance. He looked down, not surprised to see that LP had clung onto him. “Little Precious, get off.”

“Daddy, why do you have to be so mean?” LP whimpered with her eyes itching with tears.

Riff Raff got himself up on his feet to go up to the monitors which showed the outside world of the castle. Brad looked at the strange residents of the castle, not sure whether to feel sorry, speak up, or just stay back. He’d hate to see what would happen if he himself had made Frank angry. 

“Master, Master!” Riff called once he got a signal from outside the entrance as it was still lightly drizzling outside. “We have a visitor.”

Frank walked with his daughter to the monitor. Brad couldn’t help but feel curious once he looked with him. “Hey, Scotty!” he chuckled, looking at them as they looked back at him. They looked at me like he said something foolish. “Dr. Everett Scott.”

“You know this Earth—“ Riff stuttered, stopping himself. He couldn’t give away his true identity like the others in the castle besides Columbia from that question, so he quickly thought up a replacement noun to cover it up. “Person?”

“Yes, he happens to be an old friend of mine.” Brad clarified.

LP’s eyes widened, then she turned to Miracle. “You’re a spy, aren’t you!?” she pointed deathly at the blonde girl. “Daddy always said people of this world were dangerous!”

Miracle looked hurt. “No! I’m no spy!” she exclaimed as her accent got thicker from her emotional response from being wrongfully accused. She wouldn’t ever spy on anyone. “I’ve never met this Dr. Scott!”

“I see,” Frank glanced at Brad and Miracle. “So perhaps, this wasn’t a chance in meeting, you came here with a purpose!”

“I told you, our car broke down,” Brad defended. “I was telling the truth.”

“Daddy, it might be a coincidence, Miracle wouldn’t lie to me.” LP took her father’s hand as he took out a cigarette.

“Miracle? What a naïve name,” Frank scoffed, then stormed to Brad with his whip. “This Dr. Everett Scott, his name is not unknown to me!”

“He was a teacher at Denton High School!” Brad added.

“And he works for your government, doesn’t he Brad?” Frank continued to interrogate the poor man. “Searching for those of which you call UFOs!” 

“He might be, I don’t know!” Brad flinched once he was on the floor with Frank towering over him.

“Intruder has entered the building, Master.” Riff said as he turned off the monitor. 

Dr. Scott had indeed gotten inside the castle, somehow. He was alone, how could he have gotten in himself? This caused Frank to turn dramatically. “He could be anywhere… Maybe… In the Zen Room!”

“I’m not allowed in there.” LP said as Miracle was looking at Riff like she were observing an endangered species in a zoo exhibit.

The reason though, why Miracle was looking at him was because she was trying to see any similarities. She could see their hair was the same as well as their facial structure, though her nose was more woman like the woman, Magenta. Her cheeks were red from when she exclaimed as when she was hurt and when she got kind of angry too. Brad stood back up again, though he was in a more distant position. He looked at Miracle and seeing what she was doing, he looked kind of worried. Would she be crushing the blonde man or was it something different? 

“Shall we inquire him in person?” Frank rhetorically asked, breaking the silence. He went to start up the magnet to attract anything metal throughout the castle directly into the lab and started to pull the switches. “LP, stand out of the way or else you’ll get run over and I am NOT creating anymore children!”

LP stepped out of the way as her father said. Riff looked down at her and held her close as she looked like she was in pain. He was more of a father to her than Frank ever was. Everyone waited for Dr. Scott to come in the lab so Frank could put a downer on his plans and seem fabulously evil as always. 

Miracle sighed internally at Riff as she found it sweet of his fatherly nature to her new kind-of friend. He must’ve had a child of his own. Though, could it be her? She looked worried for LP, though she had been accused by her, she knew it must’ve been hard for LP to think though. Brad pulled Miracle toward him placing his hands on her shoulders as he didn’t trust any of these people. 

There was a crash heard, making everyone look upward. Dr. Scott had finally crashed through the wall and his wheelchair continued to roll down and come face-to-face with Frank, making the transvestite step his heel over him. LP and Miracle watched as Frank and Dr. Scott bickered with each other lightly, and that Dr. Scott was really here to find Eddie. LP stepped forward as she and the others in the castle had known Eddie, except for Brad and Janet. They had heard of Eddie from Dr. Scott before, but it was just stories from home back when they were students.

“You know my Uncle Eddie?” LP asked.

“What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?” Frank added.

“I happen to know a great deal about Eddie,” Dr. Scott explained. “You see, Eddie happens to be my nephew.”

Miracle looked surprised at Dr. Scott. Her mouth opened, but she shut it again at a warning look from Frank. She looked down and stepped away from Dr. Scott and Brad. She didn’t know what the retired science teacher was doing, she didn’t know anything about him apart from his name and being Brad’s teacher, so she just stayed out of it. Frank let out a shriek, discovering the man he had just killed wasn’t only Columbia’s boyfriend, but a relative of a man he despised. He then heard a familiar gasp, went to the tank and took the cloth off, revealing Janet and Rocky had been making love, Janet wore no clothes, but she still had her necklace. Everyone was shocked at the display of them sleeping together.

“Janet!” Dr. Scott cried.

“Dr. Scott!” Janet was shocked to see him.

“Janet!” Brad screamed.

“Brad!” Janet called to him.

“Rocky!” Frank yelled.

Rocky turned, and looked slightly scared.

“Janet!”

“Dr. Scott!”

“Janet!”

“Brad!”

“Rocky!”

“Stop it.” LP mumbled.

“Janet!”

“Dr. Scott!”

“Janet!”

“Brad!”

“Rocky!”

LP growled, feeling irritated at the Rocky roll call. 

“Listen to me,” Frank said in a deep tone to Rocky which LP knew all too well. “I made you, and I can BREAK YOU just as easily!” 

Rocky stepped close to Frank, but there was a gong bang, which made everyone jump. LP even was so startled she jumped into Brad’s arms in fright. Magenta smirked, seeing she had frightened everyone. “Master, dinner is prepared!” 

Frank rolled his eyes at her. “Excellent,” he turned to the guests. “Formal dress is to be optional.”

Brad stared at Janet in disbelief as she covered her bare chest, looking up at Rocky. LP and Riff Raff scattered everyone out as Magenta went to the kitchen to bring dinner out. Miracle looked shocked, she couldn’t believe it either that Janet would do that. She looked down at the floor as they were moved to the dining room. She was questioning a lot of things since coming here. Brad followed, though shocked and mad of tonight’s events, this night was going to be a night out he and Janet would remember for a long, long time. 

Magenta hummed the lullaby Miracle had sung to herself earlier as she prepared dinner. Magenta didn’t like preparing dinner all the time, but she loved being able to sneak unwanted ingredients to torture Frank, but not anybody else. Plus, there was a hard rule of not eating until everyone else was done eating while Magenta would stand with her brother and watch everyone else eat. The domestic pulled herself from her thoughts as she saw Miracle come into to the room as she put on finishing touches together.

“Riff, is zat you?” Magenta turned to see it was Miracle; it was hard to tell by the dimmed lighting. “Ah, the daughter of Brad Majors and Janet Viess. Vhy aren’t you vith ze others?” 

Miracle looked up to see Magenta. Her emerald eyes meeting Magenta’s same-colored eyes. “I vanted to meet you properly.” She said softly. Her eyes were expressing hopefulness, sadness and anxiety all at the same time. 

Magenta smiled and felt very relieved, stepping toward Miracle. “Oh, let me look at you,” the domestic held the teenage girl closely. “Miracle, vhat do you know about your real parents? Not zhose humans… I mean… guests…” Magenta smiled anxiously, hoping her intuition was right about Miracle.

Miracle’s eyes widened slightly as she looked into Magenta’s eyes. “I think Brad and Janet aren’t my real parents, I don’t look anything like them… I look like Riff Raff, but my eyes are the same as yours,” she said softly. She wondered if she was Magenta’s daughter. She knew she wasn’t similar to Brad and Janet at all. Her eyes were searching Magenta as though she had an answer, as a matter of fact, she did.

“Miracle, I…I…” Magenta swallowed hard. “I… I am…. Riff Raff and I are—“

“MAGENTA, WHERE IS THAT DINNER!?” Frank’s voice boomed from the dining room.

Magenta softly groaned. “Excuse me, sveetie.” She then turned to get dinner readied as Riff Raff came in to help her.

Miracle looked at Riff Raff as he came in. She started to tear up, she needed to know. She never felt like she properly belonged with Brad and Janet. Brad had been nice enough to, but Janet was always trying to change Miracle to be more like her.

“I vill just ask,” Miracle finally said, then asked the question she had been dying to know since she first saw the domestic and handyman. “Am I a part of your family… Your daughter?”

Both siblings froze. Riff Raff looked at Magenta, and she did back to him. His icy blue eyes in her emerald green, his silky blonde hair like Miracle’s. It had been a perfect match. Magenta squeezed Riff’s hand as they looked down at Miracle. 

“Miracle,” Riff Raff said in his usual monotone, but his voice seemed serious. “We are your mother and father.” He finally revealed.

The tears started to leak out again from Miracle’s eyes, but she smiled with a sob escaping her lips. She stepped forward and hugged both of the siblings. She guessed it was incest by how they were brother and sister, but at the moment, she didn’t care. 

“We’re sorry we abandoned you, but since we are siblings, we thought you would be bullied without mercy back on Transsexual.” Riff Raff explained.

“It vas ze hardest choice of our lives,” Magenta added. “Only Columbia and ze princess, Little Precious knew, ve kept it secret. Ve are very sorry, Miracle.”

“We hope you aren’t mad.” Riff Raff came closer.

Miracle looked at them, shaking her head. “I’m not mad.” She though, continued to cry, it was a little bit though since she was happy.

Riff Raff held his daughter for the first time in sixteen years and let out a sigh. “I’m so glad to have you back…. I missed you right from the moment we sent you away…”

“Me too,” Magenta sniffled, and hugged Miracle too. “Now, get in zere, before you get in trouble vith Frank. He’s a terrible, terrible man.”

“Bastard, needs to be put to rest.”

LP then came in, looking cautious. “Aunt Magenta, Uncle Riff Raff, Daddy is ready to eat now,” she told them. “He is very restless and nearly starved.”

“Zank you, Little Precious,” Magenta said. “Excuse us, Miracle, ve have to vork now.”

“We’ll talk more later.” Riff Raff added.

LP took Miracle’s hand and gently took her in the dining room. Frank sat at the head, looking very impatient, not just with the girls, but everyone there with him. Namely Janet and Rocky.


	6. Chapter 6

Miracle wiped her eyes, leaving the kitchen and sat next to LP. Brad saw that her eyes were now red and looked worried, had someone hurt his daughter? If so, he was going to be mad. Though she wasn’t his blood daughter, he loved her like one, and even held her in higher rank than Janet. He loved her in a family sense more than Janet. 

LP looked at her father as Miracle sat beside her. Miracle looked all around the designs of the castle like it was an interesting place to live, though to Brad and Janet it was like something out of the Twilight Zone. 

“So, who is Eddie exactly?” Brad asked out of the blue. “I heard you mention him sometimes during your lectures.”

“My sister Nadine’s boy,” Dr. Scott explained. “I never got married or have any children of my own, Eddie was like the son I never had. His father abused Nadine a lot, and luckily for her sake, she ran away with Eddie and stayed with me a bit until she got back on her feet. Unfortunately, one day when they got their own place, Nadine and I took a car ride, and got into an accident. I survived, though got injured, but sadly, Nadine was killed in the accident. It was the most horrific experience of my life.”

Miracle glanced at Columbia, a sad look flickering across her face. Brad looked at Scotty in surprise. He hadn’t known that about his science teacher. Janet even looked shocked. LP came close to Columbia to give a comforting hug. The pink-haired girl looked at her and pulled her into a tight hug, just this discussion about Eddie was too much too soon. 

That was when Riff Raff and Magenta came in to serve everyone their dinner. Magenta took the dinner out of its pot with the steam poofing and hitting Miracle’s face, making her wave it away. Magenta handed Frank his electric cutting knife and began cutting slices for everyone while he would eat the main part since he was Master of the castle and eager to eat this meal. LP then went back to sitting beside her father and Miracle.

Miracle glanced at Frank. She wondered what this mystery meat was going to be. She then looked back down at the table. Brad was looking at Dr. Scott, and Janet was similarly looking at the table with Miracle. Rocky got a taste of some of LP’s medicine when he took a glass filled with red liquid, ready to drink. Frank sensed this and bared his electric knife at Rocky to make him stop until he was done serving everyone their dinner. Once Frank served everyone, he rose his glass. “A toast, to absent friends.” He stated.

“To absent friends.” Everyone murmured, taking a sip.

Frank took a small sip and turned his attention once again to Rocky. “And, Rocky…” he smiled, taking out a party hat and singing Happy Birthday. Janet was joining in, irritating Frank. Frank sat down and made everyone stop and start to eat their food. “Shall we?”

Once everyone had been served, Miracle didn’t look at the meat, but once they were allowed to eat, had a small try. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. LP took small bites herself, everyone was eating in silence. Dr. Scott decided to speak up as it was bitterly silent. “We came here to discuss Eddie.” 

“Eddie!” Columbia gasped.

Frank glared at her, whirring his electric knife to shut her up. Frank then put it down and changed the subject by offering more food. That was when almost everyone dawned on themselves. They were eating Eddie. Brad did anyway, he was about to take a bite, but he found himself sick to his stomach.

“Excuse me.” Columbia stood up, walking out of the dining room and shutting the doors behind her. She then let out screams and cries for Eddie, the man she truly loved and would never see again. 

LP and Miracle silently watched as the adults were having a big argument. Dr. Scott mentioned aliens being part of Eddie’s new lifestyle, Frank accusing Dr. Scott of being a Nazi, Brad calling him out for it, then a discussion once more of Eddie’s life before he came to the castle. Long before, back to the day Eddie was born and hated his old teddy bear given to him as a mere child. After that, Frank had heard enough, so he pulled away the table cloth to show Eddie’s corpse, freaking everyone in the room out!

Janet turned and ran, not to Brad, but to Rocky as she screamed. Rocky held his arms out for her and held her close to protect her. Dr. Scott pushed himself back, gratefully shocked, Miracle backed away from the table to which direction was further away, LP cupped her mouth and rushed to her private bathroom. She had eaten meat like that before, but once she knew where it came from, she felt very, very sick. Magenta couldn’t help but laugh at everyone’s reaction from their meal.

Riff Raff found her laughter contagious and laughed with her. He then turned to her to get serious. “SHUT UP!” he demanded, which made her stop.

Frank was beyond enraged with Janet and Rocky. He pulled Janet away from Rocky, slapping her clear across the face and chasing her upstairs. Miracle followed them so she could make sure Frank wouldn’t kill Janet and Dr. Scott and Brad headed toward the elevator. It would be quicker than the stairs. 

“Ve better get up zere before ve try our plans.” Magenta said as they went to the lab as Frank chased Janet.

LP came out of her bathroom, nearly stumbling. “What’s going on?” she asked, near groggily. 

“Come on.” Riff Raff said, grabbing her arm and dragging her upstairs with the girls and Rocky to the lab.

Once everyone caught up to the lab, they heard Janet scream. They came through the hole left in the wall from Dr. Scott’s first appearance. Magenta saw that Frank had used to Medusa ray, so she walked over to pull the switch, as part of her job description. She turned to her brother, goddaughter, and daughter. “LP, Miracle, stay here.” She told them as she went to the Medusa ray with Riff Raff.

“Not the Medusa ray,” LP moaned. “I hate it when Daddy uses that…”

Miracle looked at LP with wide eyes. “Vhat is a ‘Medusa ray’?” she asked quietly as Frank was telling Janet to wise up and doing things she couldn’t stop him from doing, including bumping her hip to make her fall.

“It’s this machine he made to freeze people in their spots so they won’t be able to move,” LP explained. “He freezes people all around their bodies to make them into stone statues and brainwash them into doing anything he wants! He once used it on me and made me fill in for Magenta when she had the flu and I had to do triple chores for a whole week!”

“I hate doing zis.” Magenta mumbled as she stood by the switch with her brother.

Frank noticed Miracle and tried to get her to ‘wise up’ as well and pulled her to join her human parents on the ‘fun’. Brad looked outraged and Janet gave an exclamation of protest to Frank. Miracle’s green eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled to the tyrant. Miracle shut her eyes tight, she really didn’t want to be Medusa’d, even if she didn’t fully understand what it could’ve been like. Janet cried and screamed so loud as she pounded on Frank’s chest, he stumbled backwards, nearly releasing Miracle but still had her in his trap and landed by the switch to where the siblings were. He luckily stood back on his feet.

“Daddy, stop this!” LP pleaded.

“I told you not to interfere, Little Precious!” Frank elbowed her in the stomach to get her to stop her further actions. He then approached the humans, eager to annihilate them. “Don’t get hot and flustered, use a bit of mustard!”

LP groaned from her sudden stomach rupture. She helped herself back up as Brad and Dr. Scott tried to get Frank to not hurt Janet. Even calling him a hot dog, though of course, Frank being Frank, this insult was purely cliché. Janet was the last frozen to stone, along with Brad and Dr. Scott, luckily Miracle had been spared. 

“Daddy, stop!” LP cried.

Frank turned to her, deathly glaring at her and raising an eyebrow. He had a face which looked as though he was silently saying: Shut up or I’ll bury you alive and dance on your grave. 

Miracle looked at the statues of her human ‘parents’ and blushed from the nakedness. She moved off the platform Frank was capturing her in and covered her eyes with a hand. “I didn’t need to see that.” She whispered.

Riff was quietly seething at Frank, but kept his normal, stoic look. Suddenly, Columbia came out of the hole in the wall and started to have a go at Frank. “My God! I can’t stand anymore of this! First, you spurn me for Eddie, and you turn him over like an old overcoat for Rocky! You chew people up and spit them out again! … I loved you! You hear me? I loved you! And what it’d get me? Yeah, I’ll tell ya, a big nuthin’! Oh, you’re like a sponge, you just take, take, take and drain others of their love and emotion! Well, I’ve had enough! You’re gonna have to choose between me and Rocky!” Columbia then put her hands on her hips, surprising everyone. “So named for the rocks in his head!”

Frank took his harsh gaze off his daughter and looked at the groupie. He was indeed struck by her sudden outburst, but then turned to Magenta and bowed his head. Magenta pulled the switch, but she didn’t want to that time. Columbia was the best friend she ever had, whether on Earth or back on Transsexual. Columbia was annoying and all, but seeing her froze like that had a sharp pain of guilt settling in Magenta’s stomach. Even Rocky was turned into a statue and Frank sighed and felt like he was having a mid-life crisis. Rocky is behaving like Eddie, maybe that’s what Frank gets for giving Rocky half of Eddie’s brain. 

Magenta finally had enough. “AGH! I GROW VEARY OF ZIS VORLD! VHEN SHALL VE RETURN TO TRANSYLVANIA, HUH!?” 

“Magenta,” Frank rubbed his ear from her fiery temper. “I am indeed grateful to you and your brother Riff Raff, you have both served me well. Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded, you will find when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous.”

“I ASK FOR NOTHING!” Magenta snarled. “Master…”

Frank glared at her and stormed to the elevator. If Magenta didn’t want anything, she would get nothing, she knew he had intended on sex. He turned to his servants after eying that the girls were up pretty late for this time of night. “Come, we are ready for the floorshow, make sure the girls are in bed, I don’t care if you have to break their spirits in the process.” He slammed the gate and went down to the theater of the castle where he had his plays, shows, and movies to provide for everyone. There was even a pool inside. 

LP and Miracle turned to Riff Raff and Magenta. “Vhat is going to happen to Brad, Janet, and this Dr. Scott?” she asked quietly. She didn’t expect an answer though as Frank had told the siblings to get them to bed and she would be too curious if she knew. 

“We can’t tell you Miracle,” Riff told her. He then looked at Magenta. “Do you want to get Miracle or Little Precious to bed?” He asked, wanting the girls safe away from Frank and what he and his beloved sister had planned.

“I’ll take Miracle.” Magenta said. She had always sent Little Precious to bed ever since she was born, but since Miracle was Magenta’s daughter, she thought it would be good for her to have a motherly experience to her own child. Magenta then turned to Little Precious. “Go straight to bed, princess.”

LP nodded, and made her way to her bedroom.

“Her father is a horrible man. I vonder how she came out zis vay and not as a spoiled brat.” Magenta mumbled as she took Miracle to the guest room she was staying in.

And with that, the girls were taken to their rooms as told. Miracle looked at her mother and gave a small smile. “Not everyone’s temperament like their parents, and though I vas raised by Brad and Janet, I’m more like you, I think.” She suggested. As she had meant parents as people who raised them.

Magenta gave a smile, then looked stern. “Go to sleep, young lady,” she said, reveling the fact she had a chance to be a proper mother, her tone was kind, though firm. She then went to go and start to plan with Riff.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank was tapping his foot, impatiently. He had been waiting forever since Riff Raff and Magenta left to pick up LP and take her back home to Transsexual for good this time. He growled, looking out the front monitor waiting for someone to show up. "Where are they!?" he snarled, impatiently.

It took them a while, but soon they got to the castle. Miracle looked at the castle, looking a little worried. Her hospital gown was luckily covered by a coat that was lent to her. Nation looked up to the castle with an interested look. Riff opened the doors for everyone to go in. 

"Vhere do you think he is?" Magenta asked as they came inside.

"Upstairs in his chamber, no doubt," LP replied like a serious, stoic girl. "He would always be up there for me to meet possible suitors for my arranged marriage when I turn 18."

"Royals," Cosmo scoffed. "You had to be a member of the royal family."

Riff Raff was glad they were going to sort this all out. He then led the way, making Nation follow him to find out where Frank was. Miracle seemed to withdraw slightly into herself, like she had done when she first came to the TV Station, when she was forced to go fetch LP. She wouldn't allow Frank to take LP or hurt any of her family again. 

LP came closer to her father's room, looking ready to stop him. Finally growing a spine she had been mocked for having a lack thereof. 

"I've alvays hated that man." Magenta sneered, looking at the many portraits of Frank around the castle walls.

"Now, Magenta..." Cosmo said, gently.

Riff knocked on the door, a sneer lurking through under his normal, stoic look. Nation pursed her lips in thought. Miracle paled as she realized Frank could punish her for not having a maid outfit, she was his servant now. She, however, steeled her nerves. 

Frank growled and opened the door, giving an angered gaze at LP. He then felt calm, and pulled LP into a tight hug, smothering her face with kisses. "I was so worried!" he cried out, hugging her tight, worthy of suffocating her.

LP wriggled in his grip, breaking his arms open and wiping her face from his salivation. "Were you?" she growled.

"I was worried!" Frank repeated, glaring at her. "It hurts me that you would say something like that!" 

LP slapped him across his face, shaking her hands into fists. "Father, or not, you don't treat me like you had been for nearly all my life!"

Frank gaped at her, then turned to Riff Raff, Cosmo, Nation, Miracle and Magenta. He glared at them harsher than his daugther. "What did you freaks do to her!?" 

Miracle looked at him, glaring at him for calling her family 'freaks'.

"You did this because of the way you treated her and treat everyone!" Riff scowled.

Cosmo and Nation didn't react to the insult, they just looked calm and witnessed everythng.

Frank backed up, surprised everyone had the guts to stand up against him. "Well, I'm sorry, but do you realize how stressful it is raising a child ALONE!?"

"You weren't alone!" LP snapped. "Magenta and Riff Raff and Columbia helped the best they could they were more like a family to me than you, Nana, or DeLordy ever will!"

"It's not that!" Frank shut his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek, then he opened them, looking into her eyes. "It's because of your mother leaving me alone to raise you without her! I heard rumors that she ran away to a distant planet, so I came to Earth, and I found Earth people to be charming and... well... easy... but none of them could replace your mother, of course. I just wanted someone to love you and me like a family, Little Precious."

"How do I know that's the truth?" LP spat. She had to admit that was cold and harsh, but she was a little too angry to care about his feelings due to the years of her life she had endured. 

Nation took in everything that was said. She then decided that she would try to help this situation out, once it had calmed down a little.

Riff Raff scoffed slightly at Frank's reply. Even if she had Frank shouldn't have taken it out on anyone.

Miracle's look softened though she still looked mad. She looked at LP and her eyes lost their anger.

Frank found himself, falling on his knees and burying his face into his hands as he was crying. 

Magenta wanted to give Frank such a punching to knock sense into him, but then found herself softening from his tears and frowned herself, feeling a strange sensation inside her body. "Don't do that..." she said softly.

Frank sniffled, took out his handkerchief and blew his nose, wiping his eyes. 

Riff turned away from Frank's form, Frank had hurt him, his sister, LP and just recently his daughter too much for him to forgive him.

Miracle steeled her nerves once again and walked up to Frank. She leaned over him, to calmly tell him something. "I'm sorry that happened, but I von't forgive you for vhat you've done, maybe in time... But ve von't know." she then straightened up and walked away.

Nation stepped closer to where Frank was, but only took one. She would talk to him when at least some of the others went out of the room. 

"No, wait!" Frank cried once they left, but bowed his head, weeping. He then saw Nation and sniffled. "You here to say anymore horrible things to me, McKinley?"

"No, I am not here to say 'horrible things'," Nation shook her head. "However, I do want to have a talk with you." Her voice was gentle, but also firm.

Frank sighed sharply and to pull up a chair for Nation as she sat on his bed.

LP walked through the castle. It was very homey like old times, but living with Cosmo and Nation should be better. "I'm sorry you had to endure that." she told Miracle gently.

"It's okay." Miracle replied, gently. She then gave a gentle hug and a warm smile.

LP didn't let her arms dangle at her sides as she expected the hug and put her arms around Miracle. "I think Nation would be a better parent than my father... Though, I don't know if Nation wants to really be my mother, Cosmo doesn't seem to like me all too much." 

Miracle pulled LP back enough to look at her. "I can tell she does... And I don't know vhy Cosmo acts like that, maybe he isn't used to children."

"Cosmo's weird," LP commented. "At least he don't look like a fish." 

Miracle giggled slightly and almost seemed surprised she felt she could giggle again.

Nation nodded her thanks to Frank. "I'm sorry LP's mother left you Mr. Furter," she started, her tone sympathetic. She then looked him calmly in the eyes "However that should not give you cause to be mean to anyone." she then adds, her tone still soft.

"I'm not mean, I'm just trying to be a good parent, she always tries to run away!" Frank defended. "I mean, the more I say no, the more she seems to hear yes. I always have to lock her door and never let her step one foot outside the castle because she might escape and leave me like her mother! I can't risk that, Nation!" 

Nation frowned lightly. "That is why she would push you away, if you had been more lenient and less worried she would be like her mother then she probably wouldn't dislike you as much as she does now." She sighed softly and kind of softened her approach. "You wouldn't like to be forced to do everything someone else desired would you? Or you wouldn't want to be locked in and not allowed your freedom would you?"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO MY MOTHER!" Frank yelled suddenly, then cupped his mouth. He then cleared his throat and stepped back. "I mean, I don't know what you're going on about!" 

Nation looked at Frank, making a mental note; "His mother must add to his behavior". She then sighed and decided to show him comfort as well to talk, opening her arms. "Mr. Furter.... Frank, a child needs to be free, or she/or he, will hate the one who 'locked them up'."

"Oh, yeah? What do you know?" Frank snorted, then smirked teasingly. "Why don't you go in the kitchen where you belong and make me a sandwich?"

Nation raised an eyebrow, smirking back. "Make your own sandwich," she teased, then turned serious. "I mean what I say."

Frank laughed once he noticed Nation was teasing, then raised an eyebrow back at her. "What if I don't, Little Miss Doctor?" he towered over her to look intemidating. 

Nation looked calm and not imtemidated. "Then I will let Cosmo use medical treatments on you to convince you."

"Fire away." Frank rolled his eyes, annoyed that a woman was telling him what to do. It was being a young prince back home all over again, his mother never leaving him alone about what to do and what not to do. He was going to be a prince, all he wanted to do was party all night and have a lot of beautiful playmates to roam around with. 

Nation continued to make a very convincing argument about the way everyone should be treated; rich or poor.

Frank's eyes widened with Nation's argment. His mind has literaly and figuratively been blown. "Wow... I... I never thought about that... I never would even think that... I never--" 

"Thanks babycakes." Frank turned to her with a smile. "Now, please, will you call me Doctor?"

Nation chuckled a little and gave him a weird smile. "Don't call me Babycakes and I will." she kept her voice low, she didn't like those kind of nicknames.

"Admit it, you like it." Frank teasingly grabbed her arm. He found himself attracted to her and ready to be a normal man and not an estranged man living on Earth, luring people to their deaths, demise, and hopefully lost virginities. "Say, you don't seem that close with your brother as your cousins are close with each other." 

Nation looked up at him with a coy smile. "And if we do?" she had to admit, she found Frank attractive. "I'm not interested in Cosmo that way... The only love I have for him is family love."

"You liked it..." Frank came closer. "And why not? There's no crime into giving yourself over to pleasure."

Nation smiled and looked. "Because, I rather like the idea of marriage first... And Cosmo is my brother, we don't condem our cousins, we would never follow their example."

"Good, cuz that's disgusting." Frank laughed, then frowned. "I'm sorry, I feel this sudden disturbance in my stomach when I mock others now.... Like... you trained me to be a decent person... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" 

Nation ignored the shouting. "I only told you something that was true and meaningful... Your own mind has changed how you feel..."

Frank stepped back, feeling that he had indeed had a change of heart. He smiled pleasantly around Nation and came closer to her, biting his tongue. He wanted to take her down and devour her right there and then. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her down to the floor and started to kiss her all around from her face to her neck, to unbuttoning her shirt to oil her up and rub her down, down, down. 

Nation flushed from a wave of warm desire. She ran a hand up his back to his hair to gently wrap her fingers in it. She whispered a stop as she wanted to be married before she would give herself fully to someone, however she wanted Frank and didn't know if he'd ever consider her for marriage.

Cosmo laughed from his cousins talking about Miracle and courting her, then gaped with them as they walked in to check with things since they came back to the castle to see Nation and Frank on the floor. "Well really now, Nation, that's no way to behave on your first day out!"

Riff and Genta hid giggles as Cosmo said that, bringing up a faint feeling of deja vu with Ricky back when he was merely Rocky Horror. 

"Frank, why can't you keep people pure?" Magenta taunted.

"Sorry." Frank smiled sheepishly, quickly cleaning up, never tired. He never ran out of energy, even if he had to chase after certain people

Riff Raff looked at the scene and turned and walked out the door. 

Nation giggled sheepishly and blushed. "Shut up, Cosmo."

Cosmo walked out with everyone else. Once Nation was cleaned up, she left too. Frank sighed, feeling he was too forward with her. "She won't marry me now... I was too forward... I was too creepy..." he then took out a tiny black box to show an engagement ring with sparkles. It looked like a crystal. "I can't go to her... and I can't go home... She won't wanna be my wife this way, who wants to be with one who sleeps around like some sick, disgusting animal?" 

Nation sighed from where she was walking behind the group of other adults. She liked Frank but knew he wouldn't be able to accept someone who was merely a doctor with no high rank, it wouldn't be right for a prince to marry or be with her.

Frank sighed, putting his ring away. He then wondered if he should just go back home or wait in time. There then came a whirring noise from the transporter of the castle. He turned to see a familiar face and stepped back. "Oh, god its you!"


	8. Chapter 8

LP looked out the window as an Earthly rainbow came across, with the rain stopping. She didn’t like Earthlings much, but she hoped that they would get back home safely, even if they didn’t get the telephone they were practically begging for. She sniffled and buried her face in her hands as her father was dead. She admitted, he was very harsh with her, even yelling at her at times when it wasn’t even her fault. LP went to Magenta and hugged her from behind. “What’re we gonna tell Nana?” she wondered, out loud.

Everyone was quiet. The stench of death filled their minds, making them stunned in silence.

“Aunt Magenta? Uncle Riff Raff?” LP looked at them as they were quiet and looked back out the window as the planet Earth was slowly coming out of view as they were headed for the galaxy of Transylvania. 

Magenta brought LP around to hug her. Riff made it so the castle was able to return home without a driver. He then looked at LP. “I’ll bring them back… I won’t keep my daughter dead, and Rocky and Columbia were innocent,” he said. He then sighed and looked at Magenta, seeing her nod. “I will also bring Frank back, for you, Little Precious….If you want…” he said after a moment.

LP thought about it for a moment as she was hugged. “Daddy didn’t really about you guys, didn’t he?” she asked both godparents. “Rocky was only seven hours old…. Columbia was Daddy’s groupie and my nanny….Maybe the world would be better without Daddy…”

Magenta stroked LP’s hair as Riff started to tell a story, of Frank and himself. “He never liked me other than a servant,” Magenta said. 

“Your father and I became friends when we were young,” Riff told his story. “We were unseperable, however, when we began to grow, he started to change. Staring to lose interest in everyone… He became the way he was, and was cruel to everyone except the Old Queen, and I’m sure he’d never change his ways…” he looked deep into LP’s eyes with memories. He then sighed and looked at her properly. “It will be your choice, Princess…” he said, softly. As soon as she would choose, he would get to work, bringing Miracle back first.

LP hummed, wondering what to do, “Put him away in the freezer for now,” she spoke up. “I need time to think about this… Of course, bring back Miracle, Aunt Columbia, and Rocky, they never did anything wrong.” LP stared at her father’s lifeless body. Her brain and hearts were arguing what to do from there.

Frank was a bit abusive toward her, his spoilings as a child spoiled him to be a strict, hard, back-breaking inducing father. He made her, owned her, what would become of her if she lets her father alone to die? Also, what would happen if she kept him alive, would it be the same? This was in fact the hardest decision of her life. 

Magenta lifted Miracle up. She looked down at her, seeing the wide-eyed, scared look she still had. She then walked to the lab with her. Riff took Columbia to the lab as well. He’d come back for Rocky in a little bit, after Columbia was in the lab. Soon, both siblings came back, Riff getting Rocky and taking him to the lab as well. He then started work to bring them back to life.

Magenta came and stood next to LP. “Ve’ll stand by you, vhatever you choose.” She told the girl, softly.

“Okay.” LP sharply sighed and bowed her head. “I’m going to bed, maybe I’ll have a decision once I get a good night’s rest. It’s been a big, exciting day.” LP then left the siblings to bring Rocky, Miracle and Columbia back to life. She still wasn’t sure if it would be worth having her father back or if she would be better off without him. Where would she live without the future royal of Transsexual as her parent? Would her distant cousin DeLordy adopt her? Would Riff Raff and Magenta be punished? So many questions flooded the princess’s mind more than Magenta’s educational lessons of mathematics to her when she was four years old and home educated for the first time. 

When the time became morning, everyone woke up. Magenta had slept, hugged up to Miracle, while Riff was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Magenta smiled slightly at Riff and left to check on Little Precious. Miracle woke up with a start after being brought back over night and Riff looked ashamed when his long-lost daughter looked at him. 

Miracle looked around, but her eyes fell mainly on her father. “Vhat happened?” she asked.

Columbia was the next to wake up. Only, her reaction was different from Miracle’s. When Columbia woke up, she had no memories of her life before that would never return because of the Medusa ray and her sudden death. She blinked and looked around, and her hair was now long and brown. The chemicals that brought her back had changed her hair back to her natural hair color. 

LP was lying in her bed still. She hugged her pillow, she was desperately missing her father and was feeling very vulnerable. “I need my Daddy….” She mumbled, clutching her pillow. She then noticed Riff had come into her room, making her turn in her bed and face him. “I would like my father back, please,” she said, delicately. “Are Miracle, Columbia, and Rocky going to be okay?”

Riff Raff nodded. “Okay, Little Precious, Rocky is okay, he wants to change a little though. Columbia doesn’t remember anything before, which would be kinder to keep it that way…” he sighed, putting a hand over his face. “Miracle is okay, she’s just very worried and seems subdued…” His tone grew sad once he got to the last bit of his exposition.

LP gave a sympathetic pout and hugged him. She looked at him. “I hope she’ll be okay, she’s a good friend.” She squeezed him and backed up slightly. “Maybe Aunty Columbia and Rocky will be better with changes, last night was horrifying. Are we going home? I’m not sure if it’s a good idea, Nana might have you and Aunt Magenta hurt or something.”

“We’ll drop your father off and you could stay or come back to Earth with us.” Riff said. 

Columbia wandered off and ended up meeting Rocky. She only knew the name Laura, so thought that was her name. Rocky looked up at Columbia and hugged her, he had seen her die and though, he didn’t properly know how he remembered she had helped him at dinner. 

Miracle looked at her long hair in the bathroom mirror. She wondered if she should make it shorter. She saw a pair of sewing scissors and lifted them up contemptivaely. Miracle then flinched slightly and took a lock of her hair and cut it, starting to make it look like a pixie cut. She continued to cut more as it was a fuller pixie cut. This would be more appropriate for her. Magenta came in the bathroom to check on Miracle, then shouted in shock. Magenta looked like she was seeing a ghost or something. That was when LP and Riff Raff came in after discussing their plans of Transylvania and returning.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” LP asked, sounding annoyed from their scares, then turned to see Miracle. She saw the new look and it was surprising, but she smiled at it. “Kick ass!” she chimed with a friendly smile.

Miracle turned to look at her parents and blushed from LP’s compliment. “Thank you.”

“Your hair…” Magenta shook her head in disbelief.

“It’s awesome!” LP smiled at Magenta. “Aunt Magenta, can I-“

“NO!” both siblings declined and stopped her right there.

Miracle winced at the shouting. It was the last thing she remembered before waking up in bed. 

LP walked out of the room with Magenta and found Rocky and Columbia as a newly found couple. “Are you guys, okay?” she asked, trying to settle herself from their overwhelming experience. 

They stared at her like she were a wild animal. They didn’t remember her. 

“Hello?” LP repeated, stepping forward. “Do you guys know me?”

Rocky shook his head, hunching his shoulders. Magenta couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Rocky and Columbia. Sure, Columbia was a bit annoying at times, but she was still her best friend and Rocky was an annoyance, but at least once Rocky was destined to be born, Frank would leave Riff Raff and her alone more. 

“I’m afraid not, sweetie, but you’re adorable!” Columbia said in a bubbly voice. She sounded higher more than normal. “I’m Laura, and this is Ricky.”

LP stared at them strangely, then turned to the Vitus siblings. “What have you done!?” she asked, surprised her nanny and father’s creation didn’t know who she was. After all, next to Frank, she was a powerful figure in the castle. “They don’t know who I am or seem to remember… I know that has to be Columbia…” she pointed to the brown-haired Laura.

Magenta looked at Riff Raff. She didn’t know how to explain. Riff Raff looked down at Little Precious. “I’ll explain in a minute…” he said. 

Miracle didn’t want to see any arguments, so went to look at some of the artwork a little way down the hallway. 

Laura didn’t even flinch at the name mention of Columbia. “Aww, sweetie, I’m not called Columbia, I don’t know a Columbia, either, I’m sorry.” She gave a friendly smile and stroked one of the princess’s cheeks, gently.

LP turned in confusion. “What is going on!?” she cried, feeling encountered by a stranger.

“Oy, zis seemed so much simplier earlier today…” Magenta rubbed her head. 

Riff Raff looked at Laura, then to Magenta. "Maybe you should take...Laura and Ricky to get some breakfast, dear sister," he suggested. "I'll bring Miracle and LP along in a few minutes."

Magenta nodded and got Laura and Ricky to follow her to the kitchen, not going to take them to the dining room. Miracle smiled that the argument had stopped, at least for now, and went over to her new friend and father. 

LP looked confused and sick, but smiled to see Miracle's new look with a pixie cut. "You really look good with that," she complimented. "Maybe I need a new look..."

"Thank you," Miracle smiled at LP. She took her hand, feeling better around the new friend.

Riff Raff looked at the girls, understanding their confusion over Laura/Columbia. "Let me explain, it seems Columbia has lost her memory, like I mentioned this morning." he then sighed a bit sharply. "It seems that because of the Medusa Ray and... She has not regained her memories..."

"Are you saying Aunty Columbia doesn't remember anything?" LP asked in worry. "Will Brad Majors and Janet Weiss lose their memories too?"

"The humans will not forget," Riff nodded his head, then shook his head. "But they may choose to repress their memories..."

Miracle squeezed LP's hand comfortingly. Her emerald eyes looked to her dad. She didn't blame him for what happened.

"But, I thought Aunty Columb-erm... Laura was an Earthling..." LP glanced at Laura as she shared breakfast with Ricky. "Daddy said she wasn't one of us..."

Magenta came back to the newly found couple, holding bowls of estranged fruits like grapes, strawberries, and bananas. 

"She is human," Riff stated. "But unlike Brad Majors and Janet Weiss....didn't get killed."

Miracle reached out and took her father's hand. She smiled softly at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Magenta had made egg on toast. Laura was helping Ricky eat and she was very happy, complete with laughter and the brightest smile she had ever formed. Ricky ate more properly than he did when he was Rocky Horror, he chewed with his mouth closed. LP sighed, joining the others for breakfast. 

"Thank you, Mom." Miracle smiled at the red-headed woman once her plate was pushed to her.

Magenta felt her three hearts flutter and goosebumps around her body once she heard Miracle call her 'Mom'. She put her hand on her chest and her arm around Miracle, releasing a delicate sigh. "You're velcome, sveetie." she said, nearly crying.

Miracle half closed her eyes, enjoying the hug. Janet's hugs had always been a bit cold and stiff, even when she was younger wereas Magenta's was gentle and warm. 

LP sat and adjusted herself. "Ya know, I never did want to become princess or Queen of Transsexual. I never really fit in back there, I'm allergic to makeup, own no fishnet stockings or high heeled pumps." LP felt nonconformist. Almost every Transylvanian had fishnet stockings if not among those things. Even Riff Raff wore stockings with his General uniform. 

"Well, when we return to Earth, you can come with us." Riff told her. 

"Vell, makeup isn't necessary on Earth," Miracle smiled at LP. "Especially when people have natural beauty."

Laura had soon finished her breakfast, smiling at the group around her. "So, we're in space?" she asked. She sounded more interested than worried for an Earthling in the situation. 

Ricky also finished his breakfast, gave a childish smile. He didn't know about space, but seeing Laura smile made him feel at ease.

"Yes, but we're going back for a little while," LP replied, pushing her glasses back. "The coordinates to Earth need time to recharge in the castle basement where the controls are. They are a bit more complicated for what you folks may be used to, but in a matter of time and energy, we shall return to the third planet from the sun, ihabitated by strange creatures like humans and animals."

Everyone glanced at Little Precious. She seemed a lot smarter than she looked. She was even the daughter of the one who claimed to be the creator of Rocky, but was not. LP looked at them sheepishly and smiled nervously.

"I studied the instruction manuel to this castle and other science things to get used to living around here when we didn't attend to the Earth culture at the beginning of the week called: Church," LP added. "Aunt Magenta, don't you and Uncle Riff Raff have relatives that live somewhere on Earth and pose as celebrity Earthlings?"

"Distant cousins." Riff Raff nodded. He seemed to be indifferent of them being celebrites on Earth.

"Yes, Cosmo and Nation." Magenta agreed. She then took the plates when everyone had finished to return quickly to keep in conversation.

"You're related to celebrities?" Laura leaned forward, beaming. "That is so cool!"

Miracle pulled her purple robe closer around her as she was a little cold. She smiled at hearing some more about her family.

"They're doctors," LP explained to Miracle. "I only met them a few times when my Daddy would go out for an evening and Aunt Magenta and Uncle Riff Raff would bring Cosmo and Nation over to meet them. Nation's so sweet and pretty," she smiled in midsentence. "She's the closest thing, besides Aunt Magenta, I've had as a mom. Unfortunately, they've been out of work lately because they don't have a nurse anymore, their old one quit."

Ricky turned to Laura, putting a hand on her hand, as if to tell her she should become a nurse. She was so sweet and caring toward him, she might work out as a good one.

Laura turned and smiled sweetly at Ricky. Though he didn't speak, she guessed what he meant when putting his hand on her's. "Good idea, Ricky! I could offer my services, I'm sure I'd make a good nurse!" she smiled when this idea came to her. "Maybe we could get a job together, I'm sure they'd love you too." she told him, unaware that she had pratically admitted she loved him already.

Riff Raff mentally facepalmed at thought of Laura and Ricky employeed together, though they reminded him of when he and Magenta were teens. 

Magenta looked at the kitchen clock and then at the girls who were still in their pajamas. "Maybe you girls should get changed."

LP gasped and covered herself in embarrassment, being in her pajamas. She notably blushed in front of Riff Raff and nervously giggled.

"I only have that dress and jacket that Janet forced me to vear." Miracle looked sheepish and embarrassed.

"Why don't you come check out my closet?" LP offered. "I'm sure I have some clothes you wouldn't mind wearing...Better on me..." LP took Miracle's hand gently and led her to her bedroom. 

It was a lot like Frank's bedroom, but was actually noticeably bigger even though he was a higher rank than her. She had a bed that looked big enough for at least four people to sleep in, a private bathroom complete with a tub and her monitor was big enough to see an entire room of who she could be talking to. "Welcome." LP welcomed Miracle.

"Vow, it's so big!" Miracle looked around and smiled, half gasping and half exclaiming. She looked at her friend. "Ve must have a sleepover sometime."

LP smiled, going in her closet to change and what was only half a second and now dressed in her regular clothes, holding some of her outfits her father gave her on separate hangers. "Pick your favorite, you can keep some of them. I hate dresses."

Miracle looked at the clothes on the hangers. They were truly magnificent outfits. "Help me pick something out?" she shrugged, needing a bit of help to choose.

"Umm... Okay, I don't have Aunt Col-Laura..." LP wasn't adjusted to that yet. "Laura's or Daddy's eye for fashion, but I'll see what I can do." LP stepped in her ginormous closet. It looked like it could be a whole other room! LP then came out after scattering and walked out with an icy blue gown with a long sleeve and short sleeve opposite sides with a swirly green pattern that matched Miracle's eyes. "I don't remember where this came from, it comes with white gloves."

Miracle looked at the dress with wide eyes and spoke softly. "It's beautiful..." she reached out and felt the smooth fabric. She looked at LP, her eyes full of gratitude and wonder. "Are you sure I can borrow this?"

"I don't mind at all," LP smiled, assuring her that she meant it. "Dresses aren't for me. I'm what the Earth people call a 'tomboy'. It even matches your parents' eyes!"

Miracle hugged LP, thanking her. She then carefully the offered dress and went in the bathroom to change. After a couple of minutes, she came back, smoothing out the dress a little so there was no wrinkles. She had also washed her hands and her face, hoping LP wouldn't mind to use her sink and came out with her robe in her hands.

LP waited for Miracle on her bed, lying down and reading a magazine about Earthly fashions which made her feel strange and like an outsider. Sometimes she wondered if she really was a Transylvanian or just an Earthling adopted like Miracle was a Transylvanian adopted on Earth. LP then lifted her head as she saw Miracle come out, wearing the dress and gloves. "You look as beautiful as the moon-drenched shores back home," she smiled. "I think you'd love them, Miracle. They're just so vibrant."

Miracle blushed from the compliment and smiled. "Thank you, LP," she looked down for a moment in thought and then looked back up. "Vhen ve get there, vould ve be able to see them before ve return to Earth?" she asked. The only thing that didn't suit her new outfit were her shoes, but she didn't mind.

LP hummed as she took out her watch. "Should be half an hour now. It's so great to have a real friend and not have a playmate who was forced to keep me company and out of trouble, a friend who really likes me." LP's smile quickly faded. "You do like me, right?" she asked, sounding a bit edgy.

Miracle looked sad for how the only ones who played with LP were ones who were forced. She was happy to have LP as a friend, but that question hurt her and she came up to LP to hug her and assure her they are real friends. "Of course, I like you. I may have only met you last night, but I saw a girl who is vorthy as a friend and knew ve vould become friends."

LP felt her spirits uplifted. She then did something she had never done to anyone. She grabbed Miracle tight and squeezed her, nearly harming her. She was very happy and thrilled to have a real friend. "Sorry, I never had a real friend before," she said, nearly gushing. "Let's check on her parents." she broke the hug and hopped to Magenta and Columbia's former room.

Miracle laughed fondly after LP, rubbing her side a little. She wasn't really hurt from the squeeze from the hug, but her sides ached a little. But then she felt happy at how happy LP was and how much love she had for a proper friend. She caught herself bumping into LP as they suddenly stopped in front of the door.

"Aunt Magenta, let's--" LP's eyes widened as she had nearly scarred herself for life by seeing Riff Raff and Magenta make love. "Daddy always said to knock on his door before entering..."

Miracle's face was bright red, she couldn't believe she saw that.


	10. Chapter 10

"GET OUT!" Magenta shrieked.

LP quickly slammed the door and leaned on it. "I have never seen do that to someone else... Not even Daddy, not even my Nana... Not even my Daddy with my Nana..." she blinked rapidly and blushed a bit. "Such an attractive couple... I'm not sure who to be envious of..." LP noticed Miracle staring at her and she fiddled with her glasses. "Um, do you wanna know anything about Transylvania before we go back?"

Miracle, still blushing from what she saw, gave a small smile. "How do you greet somevon?" she asked. "And is there anything that shouldn't be done?"

LP rubbed the back of her head, looking at Miracle. "What do you mean?" she asked, unsure how to answer her friend's question.

"Vhen you meet somevon, how do you greet them?" Miracle asked, looking at her. "And is there anything somevon shouldn't do there? For example, on Earth, if somevon offers you some drugs, you don't accept them." she informed, hoping to help LP understand what she meant by the question.

"Oh," LP smiled sheepishly, then frowned. "I guess I say hello... My Daddy usually takes their hands and kisses them when he meets a new face, like Janet Weiss, or shakes the hand.... What are drugs?" 

Miracle nodded to LP's answer, then noticed her question. "Drugs are things that you take and they alter your perception of reality."

LP looked at her, then back at the door. "I think your daddy has some... or uses them..." LP couldn't help but notice that her godfather seemed wicked at times among things. He would not be willing to talk at some points, but after he would take some medicine as he called it, he would be kind of silly most of the time. "I hear these drugs are a big deal on Earth... Do you take them?"

"No, I don't take them," Miracle shook her head. "You could get very ill by taking them. Some can even kill you if taken." she informed as she tugged at the hem of her gloves.

LP then grew shocked and horrified. 

Riff Raff and Magenta finished their 'appointment' and departed from the bedroom. Magenta had covered herself in Riff's jacket.

"Hi, guys!" LP smiled, but then cringed as she remembered what they were doing. "Erm, have fun?"

Miracle blushed and glanced at her parents, still tugging at her gloves. 

Riff Raff gave a stern look at LP. "Next time, knock." he warned, then he noticed Miracle's new outfit. It was enough to make him smile and ignore what happened earlier.

Miracle looked at her parents with a smile. The blue part of the dress sets off her skin nicely and the green bits set off her eyes. 

"Sorry..." LP smiled sheepishly and fiddled her glasses nervously. "We should be getting to Earth, are we gonna land in the forest like we used to? No one bothered us..." she glanced, then rolling her eyes. "Except for that ass hole and slut..." 

Magenta gave a scolding, firm expression on her face.

"Sorry, Aunt Magenta!" LP spoke up, feeling her stomach turn.

Riff Raff had also re-looked at LP, not believing that she had actually used that language. 

LP looked down lowly. "Sorry, Uncle Riff Raff... That's what Daddy called them..." she looked back up with an unsure expression. "Am I grounded until next year? It's two months until the new year..."

Riff Raff took his normal look and gave a short nod. "I'm sorry, Little Precious, but that language isn't acceptable, but you are still allowed to play with Miracle." He punished her, but didn't want to break up the new friends, even temporarily.

"Okay, thank you!" LP brightened up with a smile. She then curved her face, looking at Miracle. "Sorry for saying those things about your parents..."

Miracle shook her head, slightly. "It's okay, LP. I can understand vhy they vould be called that."

Riff Raff looked at the girls and then shooed them away.

LP went to the nearest window she could find and looked out to see that they were landing back to Earth in the forest they once were. She couldn't help but notice a car in place, but no drivers or passengars. Brad and Janet must've missed it when they were escaping. "Almost there! I shiver with anticipation!" LP laughed at her little inside joke as they landed back on the grounded surface again. She smiled, turning to Miracle. "We're here! This planet is so strange, the sun is here everyday and not goes out of orbit unlike Transylvania... I promise you, someday we'll go to Transsexual and meet my Nana... and you'll be among people who understand you! Trust me, I know, even though I'm a princess, I'm an outsider myself. I feel more like an Earthling than a Transylvanian."

Miracle hugged LP. "Vell, vhatever happens, remember, you're my friend and ve'll alvays be friends." She never wanted to break friends with LP even if one or both of them went through bad times. 

"We'll go to Transylvania soon, I promise you," LP looked back out the window, staring at the hidden moon of Earth in the sky which Earthlings rumored it to be planet Venus. She sang the Transylvania national anthem next to the Time Warp, feeling excited and homesick at the same time. 

Miracle hugged her once again, looking out the window as well. 

Magenta and Riff Raff were happy alone together. It seemed more peaceful in the castle than ever with Frank gone. LP wasn't emotionally afraid, Laura was in a new relationship with Ricky, complete with piggyback rides, and the siblings were free to do what they wanted when they wanted. 

"WE LANDED!" LP screamed from her spot, shaking the siblings, Ricky, and Laura.

"LITTLE PRECIOUS, USE A MONITOR LIKE A NORMAL BEING!" Magenta yelled.

"Sorry!" LP said, then came on a monitor in the room to contact the rest of the household. "We landed..." she repeated in a whispery tone.

Miracle was smiling and rubbing her ears, just behind LP. She hadn't expected the shout, but she was amused by it.

"Sorry," LP curved her face, noticing Miracle looking distressed. "I get yelling from Daddy.... And... Something from Mom... Who is she, anyway?" she looked in the distance as if it had an answer. "Where is she...?" she whispered.

Riff Raff sighed and looked at Magenta. "We should find some more Earthly clothes." he said quietly.

Ricky was in a simple shirt and black pants, strangely enough with trainers. Laura was in something more modest than what she wore before. A T-shirt and a skirt. The girls then came out from LP's room as they settled from the landing of the castle spaceship.

"Vhat can ve vear?" Magenta asked, looking at her uniform. "Zis and my pajamas are all I have."

"What about that sparkly--" LP was about to ask, but the red-headed domestic cupped her mouth.

"N-No von needs to know about that, Princess." Magenta said nervously with a shy smile.

Miracle's forgiving smile formed into a mishecvious smile. "Sparkly? Vhat's sparkly?" she asked in an overly-so innocent tone.

Riff's lips twitched, but he didn't smile. 

Laura whispered something to Ricky. He then nodded and set her down, allowing her to bounce to Magenta. "Well, the closet in my room has a lot of nice stuff. Come on, let's go choose something!" she smiled, grabbing Magenta's hand.

Ricky watched them go with a smile and then the smile turned more cautious as he was in a hall with Riff Raff. 

"Oh, come on, it looks good on you!" LP yelled as Magenta and Laura were off. "I know Uncle Riff Raff agrees!" she then turned back to her godfather and best friend. "She is so weird when she's not punishing me for feeding her meatloaf to the dogs again, should I change too?"

"They should be okay." Riff told her. He looked down at his own clothes and decided maybe he could use a change too. He went to his room in the castle tower and couldn't resist as he gave Ricky a taunting smile.

Ricky went to hide behind the girls.

LP smiled and went back to her room to groom herself before appearing again on the distant planet. She heard various rumors about Earthlings. Frank always said Earth people are 'easy', whatever that meant, she thought, remembering his baritone, male, yet feminine voice. Earth people are also the most devolved and primitive thought-wise in the universe. Her Nana told her that Earthlings have a location they call Area 51 where scientists stalk innocent not Earth people known as aliens and study them. LP had nightmares of being experimented on a while after that hearing that from her Nana, especially since Nana told her that's what became of her grandfather, Oscar Furter. 

LP also remembered when she first met her nanny, Columbia. Columbia was an Earthling, so LP was understandably overwhelmed of meeting her. Columbia had agreed to become a plaything for Frank in his spare time and to take care of LP when she was younger and she had younger brothers, so she knew how to take care of smaller children. Then there came the time LP, Magenta and Columbia went to pick up pizza to experiment it, Columbia told LP that Earth kids love pizza on Fridays, so they decided to make a tradition of it, the first night they decided that, was when they all met Eddie. LP wasn't sure whether to miss or not care for Eddie, he was never really a beneficial part of her life, but since Columbia was now Laura Ansalong, she wouldn't have to worry about Eddie, since she now had Rocky, AKA Ricky. 

Rocky, is he technically human? That made LP wonder now, Rocky was made by her father and Riff Raff, so LP wasn't sure whether he was a human or alien technically. She still had an older brother figure, being an only child's no fun. 

Miracle looked back at Ricky. She giggled at how scared he looked, but it was a kind giggle and not a nasty one. "No need to be scared of my Dad, he von't hurt you." she said, quietly. 

Ricky stood up, looking at Miracle. He gave a small, relieved smile. He placed his hand on her head, ruffling up her hair. 

LP giggled at Miracle's now fluffy, wild hair. "Your hair looks like your dad when he gets soaked in Earth rain." she said, between giggles. She then ran to the door, getting bored of waiting for Laura and Magenta.

Miracle looked surprised for a moment, then gave a chase. "LP!" she half shouted and half laughed. She'd ruffle LP's hair for revenge of the tease. 

Ricky decided it looked fun and followed them. He smiled childishly running after them, his arms ready to scoop them up.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura had Magenta in their old room. Laura had put Magenta in a gray dress that was calf length and had long sleeves with a wide neckline, but still modest and Magenta picked out matching gray heels. Laura then sat Magenta down and was about to tame Magenta's wild hair.

"Vhat's vrong with my hair?" Magenta whined as she was getting pampered.

Laura smiled as she brushed Magenta's hair. "Nothing's wrong, but it needs to be a little tamer." she happily assured.

"At least you are not sheering..." Magenta mumbled, feeling twinges around her body as Laura combed through her wild, frizzy tangles in her endless hair.

Laura combed gently, but with enough force to get the tangles out. Soon, she had made Magenta's hair slightly smoother, still curly and it wasn't as sticky out. 

Magenta smirked a bit, seeing her new hairstyle. "It's okay, I guess..." she then heard laughter from the other room. "Something better be good out there!" she nearly snapped, getting up from her spot with Laura.

Laura followed her and looked out the door. Once they came out, she giggled to see the sight of the girls with Ricky. 

"He's stronger than he looks." LP remarked about Ricky as she was carried with Miracle.

"Vhat is so funny?" Magenta demanded, she sounded very impatient today. Probably because it's early in the morning on Earth. 

Miracle turned her head to look at her mother as they passed. "Hi Mom, bye Mom!" she said as Ricky sprinted from Magenta's shout.

"Isn't that sweet?" Laura put a hand on Magenta's shoulder. "They're having fun!"

Magenta sharply sighed. "It is too early in the morning for fun... Zis is usually vhen ve vork... I have to dust... Riff has to work in the lab... I need a nap..."

"You can have a nap in here if ya want. I'll watch over Ricky and the girls!"

"Thank you, Laura. I'll see you a little later."

Laura went after the girls and Ricky as Magenta plopped herself down on the couch to take a little cat nap. LP shook her legs to adjust being back on the ground and stretched herself. "Can we go outside?" she asked, sounding eager to leave and have an adventure. She turned to Laura as the light brown haired woman came. "Laura, can we go outside?"

Laura looked between the two. "I guess we can." she said with a smile. These girls were just too cute to say no to.

"Vell, I'm up for it." Miracle said, shaking out her own legs with her rebellious streak popping up. 

Ricky clapped happily. 

"YAAAAAY!" Miracle and LP cheered.

"Do I have to wear a leash though?" LP suddenly frowned, remembering her father's policy. He was so overprotective of her that he forced her to wear a leash and he'd go out with her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt or lost. Earth people weren't like Transsexual people and he often told her they were dangerous.

"Vhy vould you need a leash?" Miracle asked, tilting her head at LP.

"Daddy says someone could take me away." LP frowned remembering of not being able to leave Frank's sight.

"No, you won't need a leash, sweetie," Laura giggled. "You just need to stay close is all."

Ricky smiled at her.

"Thanks, Laura." LP smiled half way. Sure, she didn't like change, but this could be an exception.

Miracle looked at LP and down. She then smiled and linked arms with her. "If ve valk like this, then ve von't lose each other."

Laura smiled and grabbed Ricky's hand with a blushing smile. She ushered the girls out as they were on their way to explore the changes on Earth. 

"Okay!" LP smiled. "This looks like that Earth flick Uncle Riff Raff rented about a girl from Kansas, and the cowardly scarecrow, the heartless lion and brainless tin man!"

"The Vizard of Oz?" Miracle asked. She had enjoyed that movie too when she was allowed to watch movies. 

"No, that's not it." LP said foolishly as the group was on their way out and off to see the world of Denton. LP kept happily walking, wondering what humble adventures await, then suddenly ran into a man with glasses. "Excuse me." she apologized.

The man turned and LP recognized him instantly.

"YOU!" LP snapped.

Miracle's eyes widened. It was Brad, only now a bit older than the last time they saw him. Laura and Ricky were coming up slowly.

Brad stared at the teenagers before him. "Do I know you, miss?" he asked as if he had forgotten that late November evening which felt like ages ago. 

"Hiya!" Laura greeted. Of course, since she met Brad as Columbia, she has an excuse for not knowing who Brad is. 

"You.... They... It..." Brad stammered and stumbled backwards. "JANET!"

"Oh, calm down, I'm right here." Janet stepped forward with a stroller, holding infant twins, a boy and a girl. The boy had Janet's sandy, mousy hair and the girl had Brad's dark brown colored hair and they both appeared to have Brad's blue eyes. 

"Did I mention time passes quickly when you travel from planet to planet?" LP whispered to Miracle as she eyed Brad and Janet oddly. Had it been nine months already? 

"Aw, they're so cute!" Laura exclaimed, but quietly.

Janet looked a little insecure with strangers looking at her babies. 

"You see, light-years are a lot more different than in normal time, but when you travel through space, more time passes on Earth than it does for us, so we haven't been gone overnight, we've actually been gone for months." LP explained to Miracle.

"We had another boy but....He had to go away...." Janet said nervously, but covered it up with an awkward laugh. "Come on Brad, let's go see my parents!" she dashed down the sidewalk to avoid Miracle's attention.

Miracle held on tight to LP. She watched Janet go with mixed emotions. Laura watched her go and waved. Ricky watched after Janet, but didn't look like he liked her in the way he did before. Brad then nervously followed his now wife, Janet.

Brad and Janet had changed since their encounters with the castle. Janet used to be sweet and innocent, but now she's bossy and dynamic. Brad wasn't strong and protective, but he was more confident. Now he was just more of an isolated insufferable genius in a public school with slacking or bullying peers. LP patted Miracle's back to assure her everything was going to be okay, then they walked down the street to see a pair of doctors.

"Ah, that must be them." LP smiled, continuing to go down the block.

Looking at the two doctors, Miracle was struck to see they both looked like her parents, yet different. Her eyes moved more toward Cosmo. Laura beamed and happily jumped on the spot. Ricky smiled, almost uneasily. 

"Nationnnn...." Cosmo said in his delicate voice. "Do you see what I see?" he asked, seeing the small group before them.

"Yes, I do, Cosmo." Nation said in a comforting tone. She had noticed how scared LP seemed and was using Laura as a human shield. "Good morning." she greeted the small group.

"Morning." Miracle quietly replied.

"Ah, hello there, I'm Dr. Cosmo McKinley," the bald man introduced himself. "This is my sister and colleague, Nation McKinley."

"M-M-Morning..." LP said, shyly, blushing at the pair of sibling doctors. She felt a squeeze in her hand and saw Laura was holding her hand. "Laura!" she whispered bashfully, sounding embarrassed.

Miracle held out her hand to be shook by Cosmo, a greeting often used. "My name is Miracle." she only said her first name, not actually knowing her real last name.

"Pleased to meet you lot." Cosmo smirked at the blonde girl.

"Thank you." Miracle said, quietly.

Laura smiled at LP and the pair of doctors. "I'm Laura Ansalong, my friend here is Ricky, and this sweet girl is Little Precious."

Nation also shook Miracle's hand and crouched down a little. "Hello, Little Precious."

LP smiled sheepishly when Nation looked at her. "You're pretty..." she said, looking at her like an angel. She then titled her head. "Are you single?"

Everyone gawked at LP's question, though Miracle found herself in a fit of giggles. 

"I'm afraid my sister is too old for you, Little Precious," Cosmo said, uneasily and smiled at Miracle. "Well, don't we look grown up?"

Miracle turned red and thanked him again. 

"She's cool." LP smiled at Nation once the red-headed woman went back to her brother. LP turned and noticed Miracle blushing. "HEY MIRACLE, WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN' AT!?"

"Please dear, don't yell at your friend." Cosmo said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry..." LP smiled sheepishly.

Miracle gave a small smile and looked at the ground slightly.

"Would you all like to come to the TV station?" Nation asked once she straightened herself up. 

"Okay, if you don't mind," LP smiled and held out her hand. "Miss Nation, could you hold my hand?"

"How old are you?" Cosmo glanced at her, oddly. 

"Fourteen, sir."

"Well...."

Nation bit her lip slightly, but then held out a hand for LP. Though she wasn't sure she felt LP would need a little more motherly affection, not patient/doctor type. After a while of the tour, LP found a surrogate mother in Nation, Miracle was crushing on her distant cousin, Cosmo, and Ricky and Laura had been included in the Denton TV Station family as the nurse and assistant male nurse. 

Miracle was to be given a vaccination, only he wanted to see her in more revealing clothing as he felt he was crushing on her instead of Nation. Incest is indeed relative. Cosmo and Nation positively impacted the group as Laura and Ricky now had a new home, it would all go well in the end. That is, until Riff Raff and Magenta came, the girls didn't tell them they were leaving, no one even warned them, and they looked very disappointed in the actions chosen.


	12. Chapter 12

Riff soon had come with Magenta to where the group was. "Little Precious... Miracle..." he said, a slight warning tone in his voice.

Cosmo looked up in surprise as he saw the Vitus siblings. "Oh, look Nation..."

"I see Cosmo." Nation replied.

LP looked up at them, squeezing Nation's hand. "Riff Raff... Magenta..." she said, delicately.

"It is time to go home girls, I mean it." Magenta said, strictly.

Miracle looked at her parents with wide eyes. She didn't meet their gaze. "Yes, Mom..." she whispered.

Laura and Ricky looked at the Vitus siblings, looking pale and sheepish.

"You live with Magenta and Riff Raff?" Nation looked down at LP.

"Yes, and they need to come home now." Riff said.

LP looked scared and hid behind Nation for protection. "Are we in trouble?" she asked, sounding like a frightened toddler. 

"I guess it's time for you two to get home," Cosmo said quietly. "Thank you for coming to the TV Station."

Miracle offered another weak smile, thanking Cosmo and Nation, going to her parents. "Have a good time, Laura and Ricky."

Laura and Ricky nodded, saying goodbye. They would never live in the castle again. They would come visit, but that would be it. No more Columbia the Groupie and Rocky Horror the creation. 

"Don't worry," Nation said softly to LP as she was forced to leave. "If you need to talk at all sweetie, you know where I am."

LP smiled daintily at her, then followed the domestic and handyman to get back home. Cosmo waved then turned to Laura and Ricky to set them up to start working for and with them. Maybe now they could attract people to the station easier. After the girls followed Riff and Magenta home, they were now in the lab to debate on officially bringing Frank back to life or not. They had the power and everything to do it, it was just up to LP whether he should come back or not.

"Daddy's coming back!" LP whispered in excitement. "I wonder if he'll be any different like Laura and Ricky?"

Magenta looked down at the princess, then unsure back at Riff. "You don't think...."

"I don't know." Riff looked at her.

"Can I have a lie down?" Miracle sounded distant and had become paler than her mother.

Riff nodded and allowed his daughter back to her room. 

"Of course, sveetie," Magenta added. "Ve need some alone time with your new friend anyvay. Do you need anything, though? Tea? Soup?"

"No, thank you, Mom, see you later, LP." Miracle shook her head softly, then left the lab.

LP shuffled her feet, looking up at Riff. "I'm sorry we took so long, they gave us a tour, and--"

Riff looked at LP, his face stern but not nasty. "You were grounded, Princess, you weren't meant to go out until it was over." his voice was rising and not so soft.

"I'm sorry..." LP said lowly, looking down at the floor. 

"You need to respect those older than you and their rules!" Magenta said sharply. "Now, ve love you, you're our good friend's daughter, and ve don't vant you hurt or in trouble!"

"Yes, Aunt Magenta..." LP said softly, feeling hurt inside.

Riff Raff gave a tiny sigh. "It's because we care, princess." he looked at the clock and glared back at her. "Go to your room until dinner, we'll discuss more then."

LP softly sighed and nodded, going to her room as instructed. "This so isn't cool..." she mumbled to herself.

The domestic and handyman slowly watched her leave. "I hope ve veren't too hard on her..." Magenta said, cautiously.

"Any parents would do it," Riff told her, tugging a strand of her red hair. "We should go and prepare something for dinner."

"I guess I should get cooking, vhat should I make?"

"Maybe we could have you make a traditional Earth family meal as Frank would probably join us, I just hope when he comes out of that lab he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I have heard Earth people eat turkey the fourth Thursday once a month," Magenta shrugged, thinking of Thanksgiving. "I don't know, we can't have leftovers... That was disgusting, even for me... At least Colum-or.... Laura von't think about it anymore."

Riff Raff nodded once. "Maybe we should go and see if there's anything in the shop or not?"

LP was alone in her room, thinking. She was thinking about her father and him being back into her life. She now felt like she needed to grow a spine against her father and thought of how aggressive her godmother was naturally and decided to study her traits. Magenta had left to get groceries while everyone in the house was in deep thought and Frank had been brought back to life already. He was locked up and was very angered and needed to get to the bottom of this situation. Unlike Columbia and Rocky, he did not forget everything and not have an identity crisis.

Frank threw his head up once he heard the elevator come up. As Miracle left, wearing a black dress now. Frank was stuck where he was, but looked directly at Miracle. "Well, look who's back, hmm?" he called to her eerily. "The daughter of my assassins!"

Miracle looked at Frank, wide-eyed. Her face paled and she bit her lip. The last time she had seen Frank was before he had died. "S-Sorry!" she gasped. 

His eyes routed her to where she was standing due to the look she could see in them and the fact he was staring straight at her. "You will be." he growled. He inched closer and grabbed her arm with a wicked smile. He chuckled as she shuddered and curled his finger around her face, namely her high cheekbones. "Such a beauty, even if your parents are a couple of incestuous creeps...Maybe you'd like someone to show you a good time...."

Miracle's lips parted as she almost gave an inaudible gasp. Her emerald eyes widened as she looked up at him, her skin paled a little more, almost giving her the complexion of porcelain. 

"Shush..." Frank whispered and made her back up to his bridal suite so he could devour her.

Magenta had gone to the local market as Riff Raff stayed behind to clean up the mess and leftovers of Eddie. He had cleaned the blood off his shirt and looked up in shock to see LP in a new look. She wore darker clothes, wearing one of Eddie's old leather jackets with a spiked choker, blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was even slightly over one of her eyes and she had finger-less gloves as she rummaged through the kitchen drawers even though she was grounded until dinner.

"Little Precious..." Riff said, quiet in shock.

LP turned to him, looking aggressive. "What?" she asked, sounding non-caring and impatient. "What do you want, old man?" Normally she wouldn't address anyone as that, let alone Riff. What had happened to her? Had her father's abuse finally take full circle and it pushed her off the metaphorical edge of adolescence?

Riff wasn't sure what to say as he blinked slowly. "Your new look....It is...Interesting...."

LP scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, you got any knives around here?" she asked, continuing to rummage through the cabinet, not caring about what was going on around her.

"What do you need them for?" Riff asked. His face was set in it's normal stoic expression, but he was slightly worried and a bit mad.

"I want revenge against my bastard of a father!" LP said, her voice slightly lower and more aggressive. "I was a fool to let him revive into this world! This planet just takes, takes, takes and drains others of their love and emotion for their children! He loved me, you hear me, he loved me! And it gives me a big nothing as he makes that other stupid face, Rocky, so named for the rocks in his head!" LP then went to barge to the lab, but felt her godfather grip her arm. "Let me go, Riff Raff!" she demanded, sounding reminiscent of her grandmother, The Old Queen.

"No Princess," He said in his voice almost icy. "I will not allow you to become a murderer!" He still extremely disliked Frank but he would not allow LP to tarnish herself with having killed someone, even him (Frank).

"LET ME GOOOOO!" LP yelled, letting out a wailed scream, shaking the entire castle.

As there was rumbling, Frank had managed to pin down Miracle and hear his daughter's shriek. Since he was a parent, he could always sense when his child would be in danger. Ecspecially if it was her. "WHO DARES MAKE MY CHILD CRY!?" he growled, ready to go down to the ground floor of the castle. 

Riff Raff looked down at LP. "I will not allow you to kill your father, I don't know what has made you this murderous at him but it isn't worth it to destroy yourself!" 

"He's been pushing me around ALL MY LIFE!" LP growled, wanting to break free. "How dare you shout at me! I'm a FREAKIN' PRINCESS!" 

"Vhat is all the shouting!?" Magenta yelled as she walked in with grocery bags.

"YOUR STUPID BROTHER WON'T LET ME GO!" LP growled.

Magenta hardened her gaze at her. "Princess, calm!" she demanded.

"NO!"

"Princess..."

"NEVER!"

Magenta was hoping she wouldn't have to do this, but she slapped LP across the face. "Future Queen or not, you do not talk to anyvon like that, especially my brother!"

Unfortunately for everyone, that was when Frank came in, looking angered and aggressive. "Apparently I'm still dead and I've gone to Hell!" 

Magenta sighed and wiped her eyes. She really didn't want to physically harm the princess, but she had it coming with her sudden behavior change in development. 

"Miracle!" LP cried, seeing her friend in pain. "Daddy, let her go!"

"No, this child shouldn't even exist," Frank growled, tightening his grip. "She is beautiful though, I'll give her that, so much like her mother. Now, LP be a good girl and help Daddy take over."

LP paused before answering. "No."

"What did you say!?" Frank demanded.

"No, Daddy!" 

Frank pulled Miracle with him, looking at his handyman and his daughter. "You made her a rebelle!" Frank glared at Riff Raff.

"DADDY!" LP yelled.

"Shush, child!" Frank snapped, sounding very angry with her. "Stop talking or else I'll show everyone that I am NOT afraid to kill my own child!" 

Riff Raff moved LP so she was slightly behind him.

Miracle stumbled a little but then tried to pry Frank's hand off her arm. "Don't you dare threaten LP!" she exclaimed, breathlessly.

Frank huffed at her and knocked Miracle out of his grip and kicked her in the stomach with his sharp heels. "Don't you dare talk back to me!"

"Daddy, stop being a bully!" LP spoke up, coming in front. "You always say you love me and care for me, but all you do is bully ME and your friends! You punish me for no reason, you blame others for everything, and you ruin everything you do! You deserved to get shot! I feel no sympathy for you if you're going to be a self-obsessed, obnoxious brat! I'm sick and tired of being just that girl and now your daughter, how do you think I feel when you'd be too busy for me!? Those so called 'aunts' that would come over and spend the night!? Do what you want to me but leave my friends alone!" 

Riff Raff, relieved slightly that LP wasn't trying to kill frank at the moment, looked impressed that LP was standing up to her father. His eyes narrowed though at Frank for kicking Miracle.

Miracle curled up slightly a hand clutching her stomach. She gave a few quiet coughs but tried to get up again. Right now her pain was second place to defending her friend.

Magenta knelt and held Miracle as the father and daughter were lashing out at each other.

"Little Precious, you need to learn to stay out of the way." Frank crossed his arms, glaring at his daughter, very harshly. "If you aren't going to respect me as a father, then you will become a servant and face THEIR punishments! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"NO!" LP rebelled. Normally that would frighten her, but not anymore. "You are a terrible father! You never do anything for me, you just make THEM do it!"

"Little Precious, don't make me lock you in the freezer overnight again, because you know I WILL do it!"

"FINE! SEE IF I CARE!"

Frank froze, unsure of what to do next. He never thought this would happen, but he feared his daughter now. "How am I supposed to know what to do? I'm a single parent! I don't know what it's like to raise a child alone! In case you haven't noticed, you don't HAVE a mother!" 

"It is alright..." Magenta whispered into Miracle's ear as she looked distressed. 

"I don't have a mother because you don't do anything but sleep with people!" LP snapped. "You promised me once we came to Earth we would study their species and hopefully meet some other Transylvanians so I could make friends of my own! I thought Rocky was gonna be my new mother but because of your foolishness, all you ever do with Earth creatures is brainwash them and make them your personal playthings! I'm not like you, Daddy! I may be a Furter, but I'm not a monster! You didn't even make Rocky yourself, Riff Raff did! NOT YOU!"

Frank wanted to lash her out more, but then he realized that his daughter had been right. His expression softened and he delicately sighed. "You're right, daughter... I-I'm sorry... I'm just scared," Frank replied. "I don't know what it's like to be a single parent, I mostly wanted to come to Earth to hopefully get someone to be your new mother for when I'd be busy. After all, Earth people are easy." Frank chuckled from that, but he saw that this was no laughing matter.

"Unbelievable!" LP growled. "I'd rather live with Cosmo and Nation than stay here with a creepy as fuck father!"

"LITTLE PRECIOUS!" Frank scolded her for using such language. He then noticed the names she mentioned. "Cosmo and Nation? I thought those two died in a spaceship crash years ago."

"No, they're alive!" LP snapped. "Nation's more of a parent to me than YOU'LL ever be! I'd be better off with wild dogs than having a father like you! If you're not gonna be a parent, then I'm not gonna be your daughter!" she then walked off to go outside, back to the TV Station, even though it was very late.

"LP...." Miracle half whispered, half sobbed. She then glared at Frank, though the tears dripped down her face.

Riff Raff frowned deeply at Frank. "I'll go after her, it's too late for her to be out on her own" he said, sending Miracle an apologetic look. "Magenta make sure Miracle gets settled" he then adds before he went.

Miracle looked slightly more relieved now Riff had went after her.

Magenta nodded and stood up, carrying Miracle in her arms. "I'm very sorry, sveeetie..." she then walked off, looking at Frank. "I know it's not my business, but you kinda deserve the way your daughter lashed out at you." she then continued walking to the guest room Miracle stayed in with a motherly smile. "There, there, my child..."

Frank sighed and felt sick to his stomach. "It seems I've been too harsh with her."

LP kept walking, but struggled as her tears of anger and sadness were blinding her. She took off her glasses, wiped her eyes and broke down crying as she found herself in front of an entrance to a suburban neighborhood. Although, everyone else was now asleep and in the comfort of their own homes. 

Riff Raff ran as fast he could and soon had caught up to LP. "Princess," he said, panting slightly from the running.

LP looked at him, feeling squeamish but crept to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry..." she whimpered. "I don't know what came over me... My daddy's just... just... he's such a... he's a hot dog!" was the best she could utter out. "Nation is so sweet and delicate, she's like the mother I always dreamt of..." 

Riff Raff held his arms open a little. "Come here," he said softly. He would at least escourt LP to the TV station if that was what she truly wanted. After all he and Magenta had wanted to adopt her. Riff Raff hugged her carefully. "Its ok Little Precious... I'll take you to the TV station if you want..." he said quietly. Even when she had talked to him like she had he still felt like she was a second daughter to him.

"Nation just seems like she could be a better parent than Daddy," LP explained. "I don't know if she even likes me though... If she's smart like I think, she won't wanna get together with a man like my father. He's just like Nana and DeLordy..." 

Riff Raff stroked her hair a little. "I could talk to her for you if you want, me and Magenta want you to be happy" he told her sadly smiling.

"Thank you, Riff Raff... I'm sorry about the way I've been acting... I've been plotting against my father for years and this happens," LP sighed, explaining herself. "I don't even want to become princess of Transsexual, I just want to be a normal kid. I came with you on Earth to get away from it all, but it made my father worse than he already is." 

Riff Raff moved her so she was at arms length, so he could convey his seriousness. "You can stay with us or Nation and Cosmo but we do not plan on leaving Earth." he said.

LP paused, looking at him and the TV Studio. She frowned at both with her eyes stinging with more tears. "I can't choose!" she wailed in defeat. 

Riff Raff looked at her. He gave a small sigh. "How about we go back, you can sleep on the idea, plus Miracle was worried about you."

LP sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry I used bad words about those humans, but you have to admit, they're pretty foolish. What were they thinking? Castles don't have telephones!"

Riff Raff nodded and started to lead back to the castle.

LP wiped her eyes and followed him back to settle this. She had a lot on her mind, it's been exciting period of time since she met Miracle. What a twisted turn of events this came to be. Once it grew very late, LP went to her bedroom and tucked herself in. She tossed and turned a bit, then leaned over, grabbing her glow in the dark globe of the planet Transsexual, placed it on her nightstand and clicked it on as it played a slow lullaby and she slowly shut her eyes to return to her slumber. It played the lullaby all Transylvanian children heard from whether their parents or guardians.


	13. Chapter 13

LP stood up for Miracle again after Frank had tried to rape her. Sure, he succeeded earlier, but the girls were together now since LP had a hard time sleeping and Miracle was curious about the land she came from. This could also be their first sleepover, not just between others but their first sleepover ever done by them.

"Vhen you go to Cosmo and Nation's, vill you visit?" Miracle asked.

"I think," LP half smiled and half frowned. "I just wonder what's going to happen back home-home, I never heard my Daddy more angry than when I'd get out of my room after bedtime and Riff Raff would forget to lock my door when he's been....bad..."

Miracle frowned at LP as she heard about what her father had been through. She then chose to comfort her younger friend. "I vill make him sorry if he does... You can shout at me if you vant, or vould you like to have a sleepover?" Miracle offered, looking at their bedroom doors.

"What do you do at sleepovers?" LP asked, stepping forward in delight and curiousity of a new friend ritual. "Is that like when you have a playmate over and you sleep with them? Daddy does that a lot..." 

Miracle raised an eyebrow a tiny bit but gave a tiny smile and shook her head. "No a sleepover is vhere you have a friend over to stay vhere you stay for the night, usually you share your room with your friend and you play games and have food to eat... But as it's late ve'll be just getting into bed and ve could talk until ve fall asleep... No one sleeps vith anyvone else" she explained

"Oh, okay." LP smiled. "Daddy has the other sleepovers i talked about, at least he said they were sleepovers... Let's do it!" she then giggled childishly and went to her bedroom since it was bigger and more comfortably spacious for them than Miracle's. "This'll be fun, I know it!"

Miracle giggled and followed LP to her room. "I've never actually done this before, but it should be fun!" she said happily. She looked around LP's room and her eyes were wide, it was a very beautiful room.

"I think I heard about these from Aunty Columbia," LP said as she kneeled on her bed with Miracle and pulled out a box of magazines. "She would always love hanging out with your mom. They were like best friends, even if your mother doesn't like my Daddy very much. Don't worry, I'll like you though." LP smiled peacefully. "What do we do first?" 

Miracle bit her lip in thought. "Vell ve could read the magazines and ve could talk about properly girly things" she suggested, she only had what the girls at the school told her to give her ideas for a sleepover.

"Let's see..." LP hummed, taking a magazine out and opening it. She thought of a girl subject, but she felt awkward about it. "Um, so Miracle, are you pregnant?" 

Miracle gave a small cough from shock. "Vh-vhat?" she asked shocked, she then chuckled "No, LP, I'm not pregnant." she said, quietly

"Sorry, that's the most personal girl question I know," LP smiled sheepishly, then frowned. "I'm sorry, did I offend you with my question?"

Miracle shook her head, and then started to style LP's hair, the magazines not really interesting her yet. "No, it vas just surprising." she replied.

The next morning Miracle was sleeping with half of her body out of the bed. Small snuffles of sleep were heard. LP gently purred in her sleep, holding onto her pillow. "Oh, Riff Raff..." she said, mumbling through her pillow with a smile. "Oh, Riff Raff!" she continued going on and on as Miracle suddenly felt disturbed.

Miracle got out of the bed and put her robe back on. She then lightly shook LP. "LP ,vake up." she said softly, still quite disturbed.

LP sat up suddenly. "NOT THE BRIDAL SUITE, DADDY!" she yelped, then calmed down once she saw Miracle. "Oh, hey... sorry... Did I say something stupid?"

"Uh, no." she said softly. She frowned at the thought of that bridal suite. She however put on a smile for LP. "Going to get up lazy bones?" she asked, a small friendly teasing tone in her voice.

"Fiiiine..." LP whined like a child. "Only cuz Magenta's cooking something that smells yummy and not just for the doggies." she turned in her bed, slipped on her slippers and walked to get to the dining room.

Frank mumbled as he was found in a fetal position by the castle controls. He had not touched them since Magenta made him go to bed. Magenta smirked, and bashed the gong, making everyone else in the castle except for Riff jump out of their skin. 

"That's LOUD!" LP cried, coming in the room with her hands over her ears. "Couldn't Daddy give her a whistle or something?"

Miracle had clung to LP from the way the gong had made her jump. She chuckled sheepishly and let LP go and then followed her to where they would eat.

Riff Raff was wheeling the cart in with the now plated food. He smirked as he knew how it always scared everyone except himself and Magenta when she banged the gong. It was mostly amusing because it scared Frank most of all.

"Is Daddy gonna eat with us?" LP asked once she got settled.

Magenta came in, putting down her gong and stick. "Princess..."

"Just LP, please." the former royal insisted.

"Very vell," Magenta cracked a smile. "LP, your father... needs personal time..."

"Is my Daddy gonna die?" LP's eyes widened. 

Miracle looked at her mother as she sat next to LP. She didn't know what she meant.

"No he isn't dying LP." Riff Raff said. He poured out everyone's' drink. He also put out the food.

Magenta shook her head to the girls to clarify. She then pointed down to the basement and whirled her finger by her ear, rolling her eyes to call Frank crazy. "Okay, we got chicken babies, pig meat they call bacon, and dried bread you can put jam on. All the normal foods of this planet, which I find disgusting... But enjoy!" Magenta grinned, then ruffled up Miracle's hair. 

Miracle looked at the food and straightened out her hair with a playfully annoyed look. She didn't feel like eating though.

Riff Raff handed out the drinks and hid a smirk at what Magenta meant about Frank.

LP happily ate while Miracle just sat there. Magenta smiled at the former princess, then turned to Miracle and her smile turned into a frown. "Sveetie, is something wrong?" she asked.

Riff Raff looked carefully at the girls that were his family, including LP in that family, and raised an eyebrow.

Miracle gave a small smile, one that seemed like she was embarrassed, "Sorry mom, i'm not hungry." she said quietly.

"Hmm..." Magenta put her hand on Miracle's forehead. "Probably just an off day.... If you need anything, you can tell me. But remember, we're taking LP to her new home today. We're going to miss her..." she blinked hard and a tear rolled down her cheek. She had known LP almost all the child's life and now she had to say goodbye. 

Riff Raff came and put his hand on Magenta's shoulder and one on LP's. "We will visit of course." he muttered.

Miracle reached up and wiped away Magenta's tear. "Of course ve vill visit... I von't allow my best friend to be lonely" she said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Such a sveet child," Magenta smiled, then turned to Riff. "She gets it from me." 

LP laughed once Magenta said that, paying attention to her surroundings. 

"What's so funny?" Magenta glared.

LP looked scared and scooted back and sunk in her seat. Magenta continued glaring and then laughed wickedly. "Just kidding!" 

Riff gave a dry smirk. "Of course she does..." he deadpanned, teasing his sister.

Miracle rolled her eyes at her mother but gave a smile. She looked at LP "And ve'll write every other day right?" she asked her.

"If you don't mind," LP turned back with a smile. "I-I-I'll try not to be a bother with my writing of my adventures and experiences."

Frank groaned from downstairs.

"I'll get him." Magenta sighed, going downstairs with a platter of food.

Miracle watched her mother leave, then turned to LP with excitement. "Can I do your hair?"

"I-I-I-I dunno..." LP said softly, twirling her finger in her hair. "Usually Magenta does it... But, if you think you can... You want my brush, my hair gel, my ribbons, my beads? Anything?"

Miracle took the princess back to her bedroom and did her hair for her. She did it exactly the way LP had wanted. When she was done, she picked out an outfit that LP would feel comfortable in that matched her hair accessories. She then changed into something she found in the room that had been staying in her closet. It was a slight flowy skirt and a gypsy style top. She headed back to LP. 

Riff Raff cleaned up the leftovers as he kept his ears open for Frank and Magenta as they were in the basement. Frank had really gone off the deep end and was bargaining with his former fiery haired servant.

"Frank, you need to snap out of this." Magenta told her 'Master'.

"Just hear me out!" Frank said, walking to her. "I just want Miracle to become my domestic. You and Riff can do whatever you want and Miracle will just serve me!"

Riff Raff scowled, hearing that. He knew though that Frank's wishes would not be granted as Magenta was down there with Frank and there was no way to make Magenta agree with something she hated. 

"I'd rather be fed to my own dogs!" Magenta sneered at Frank's request.

"Magenta, I am the Master of this castle!" Frank boasted. "And I demand you treat me like you used to!"

"You are not worthy being master of this castle," Magenta scoffed. "You are just a child who doesn't even care for his own! Remember when LP got bit by one of my dogs and all you did was make Riff deal with it while you punished me!?"

"It was both your faults!" Frank defended.

"Ugh, you should be locked up before you plague us all." Magenta then stormed upstairs, shaking her fists. She had never been more angry in all her life which was always a startling sign. 

After the makeover, the girls shared a hug together and went back to join the Vitus parents at the dining room. Magenta had told Riff Raff of how Frank wanted Miracle to be his new personal domestic. Magenta felt old and it didn't help that LP told her things like that she wasn't old, but she had lower back pain, her hair is getting gray, her pores are getting the time where she has to wear makeup all the time and she looked evil sometimes in it. Riff comforted her and made sure the girls were ready to go to the TV Station as LP wondered what would become of Miracle, remembering what her father does with his servants.

"Will Miracle be okay?" LP asked. "Is Daddy gonna hurt her like he does everyone else? Everyone gets punished in the castle!"

"We won't allow him to hurt her," Riff told the princess. "I doubt Miracle will become his servant for long."

After a while, they were at the TV Station, and LP was welcomed with open arms from both Cosmo and Nation, even if Cosmo wasn't very fond of children quite yet. Magenta made sure, though she knew the princess would, that LP would behave herself with Cosmo and Nation. 

"May we have a word with you and Cosmo, Nation?" Riff asked his female cousin.

LP babbled about Nation's skin and clung onto her happily.

"It concerns her." Magenta added to Riff's question, pointing to the clinging alien girl.

Nation looked at her distant cousins and hugged the young girl. "All of you come in, I'll get Laura to make us some drinks while we talk." she gently ruffled LP's hair then they all went inside the TV Station.

To Be Continued....


End file.
